


Breed

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon/Kennfield Collection [7]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Drugged Sex, Kennfield, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacles, chreon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: An attack by a flawed Lepotitsa leaves Leon with some...interesting side-effects. Good thing he runs into Chris Redfield along the way to help alleviate his problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaxReichenblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxReichenblack/gifts), [Boozey_St_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozey_St_John/gifts).



> Got the idea from Resident Evil 6 and that...interesting creature in the Church and the airplane. With all of it's tentacle rapey goodness. And fanart. Plus, I haven't seen any aphrodisiac/pheromone stories between Leon/Chris so, why not?

Gunshots reverberated through the lab as Leon narrowly avoided the creature’s reach. Helena was still on the phone with Hunnigan, trying to open the blast doors that kept them trapped in this small room with the Lepotitsa. Ada, or at least a woman who was a very good copy of Ada, watched through one of the observation windows, a look of amusement on her features. He had called out to her many of times, but in true, typical Ada-manner, she ran and then locked them in here.

  
At first, they only had to worry about “Explosive Roombas” as Helena had called them, but then Ada released this beast upon them. He asked Helena how much longer they had. His partner guessed that they needed another couple of minutes, maybe two or three. The blonde cursed, firing off more rounds out the bulbous laughing creature. It was really hell-bent on getting its hands on them. He moved so that he was away from his partner, keeping the BOWs attention on himself.

  
The Wing-Shooter clicked, causing him to reach back into his belt to grab another clip. His hand hit the wall and it took Leon a moment to realize he had backed himself into a corner. Now, he was literally cornered by this hideous creature. One large hand snagged his right arm while the other grabbed his head, wrenching it painfully backward. The beast’s head opened up as a large tentacle protruded from the mouth area. The agent immediately tried to struggle, squirming and thrashing around. The creature moved in closer, pinning him bodily against the wall.

  
“Helen-!” Leon cried out, only to get cut-off by the large tentacle plunging into his mouth and down his throat.

He choked on the large tentacle as it moved inside of him, coating his tongue and throat in whatever slime lubricated the large organ. The creature emitted a gas while it violated him and Leon knew it was over. He was going to die, suffocating on blue gas and turn into one of those undead creatures. His body already heating up with a fever. Of all the things he survived and fought through over the years,, he was going to be done in by this monster. The creature thrust the tentacle into him a couple more times before releasing him, dropping him on to the floor.

  
The blonde slumped against the wall, before sliding down it in defeat. The BOW emitted more gas, and it took Leon a moment to realize that it wasn’t a normal blue…it was a pinkish purple gas. He instinctively covered his face as he was dowsed in it. More gunshots rang through the air, and he watched the Lepotitsa’s head explode into bloody pieces, Helena standing not too far away with her gun aimed and at the ready. Leon gasped for air, knowing that doing so was probably futile. Holstering her gun, Helena ran over to him.

  
“Leon! Are you alright?” She asked, checking over his face and eyes.

  
“It…it got me, Helena. I’m infected.” He said, genuine fear evident in his tone. 

  
“Shit!” she whispered, “It’s okay. You’ll be alright, Leon.”

  
“No, I won’t! The thing throat fucked me and sprayed me with that gas! I’m going to turn…!” Leon hollered, only to be cut-off by laughter.

  
Ada was laughing. At him.

"What’s so funny, you bitch?! I thought you cared about him?” Helena hollered angrily.

  
“Ada” wiped away a tear, “Oh, trust me honey. I could careless, but I can assure you, Leon; you’re not infected. Not in the way you think you are.”

  
Leon tilted his head at her, “W-What do you mean?” he asked.

  
Carla stood, leaning forward over the desk. She explained that the Lepotitsa that had been released was a failed experiment, but not one created for the C-Virus. No, this one was created for breeding BOWs. Noticing the horrified looks, she elaborated that this BOW was supposed to implant an egg inside one of the agents, preferably Helena in order to distract Leon. This breed of Lepotitsa implants an egg into the host, fills them with an aphrodisiac via the lubricated tentacle and then dowses them with a sex pheromone. The combination of the gas and aphrodisiac rewires the host’s brain into thinking about nothing but breeding. The host will then seek out a suitable “Alpha Male” among the BOW population and breed.

  
“But sadly, this one was a dud. She couldn’t produce eggs and only made the hosts attracted to other humans. On the bright side, you two will be too distracted with Leon’s problem to follow me. Now that just leaves me with those BSAA Bastards to deal with. Gotta run.” Carla said, before making her escape.

  
Helena growled, standing up and readying her gun. Leon grabbed her leg, telling her that they still needed her. She asked him if he was crazy. After everything she had put them through? After she released that thing and infected him? The blonde groaned, body overwhelmed with heat as his stomach started to tingle as well as his groin. He shuddered, explaining that she knew what that thing did, so she knew how to reverse the effects. Plus, Ada was still a witness, one that they needed to plead their innocence in the Tall Oaks attack.  
Helena helped him to his feet, causing him to cry out,

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

Her hands felt cool against his heated body, even through his clothes. The way his clothes rubbed up against his now sensitive skin felt like soft, ticklish, caresses. His dress shirt felt like silk against him, tickling his chest and already sensitive nipples. He moaned at the delicious feelings. Everything was too hot. He needed to get out of these clothes. His legs suddenly felt like Jell-O, knees weak and forcing him to lean his full weight on Helena. Arousal burned in the pit of his stomach, a blush dusting his cheeks as he felt himself harden involuntarily. The blonde breathed heavily as Helena dragged him over to the control panel for the door.

  
“Hunnigan! We have a problem! Can you get the doors open from here?” Helena asked.

  
As if on cue the doors slid open, allowing Helena and Leon to leave, while the brunette filled Hunnigan in on what happened. Leon told her that they needed to continue after Ada before they lost her. Though she would rather call Leon some medical support, Hunnigan hacked into the cameras in order to keep track of Ada Wong. Noticing that Leon was hugging his middle with one arm, Helena asked if he needed her to do anything to…help alleviate his problem.

  
The blonde chuckled, as generous an offer as that is, I’m going to have to pass. You’re not my type.” He replied.

  
“What is your type, dare I ask? Because your last fling just tried to kill us and literally could give two shits if you died.”

“Ada’s not really my type either.”

  
“Then, what is…?”

  
“Men, Helena. I like men.” he deadpanned, pulling away to try and walk by himself.

  
“…Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry or offend.” She apologized, still keeping her hand on his shoulder and the other near his waist should he stumble or fall.

  
“It’s…fine. Not a lot of people know, and I don’t say anything because it’s no one’s business but my own.” He said, pulling out his gun and reloading it.

  
The sound of gunfire drew their attention to where the production line was. They made their way down the corridor quickly. Someone shouted orders to bot lose her. Leon and Helena pushed on, figuring that it must have been the two BSAA Soldiers they had seen pursuing Ada earlier. Said woman kept dropping smoke grenades in order to throw off the soldiers chasing her. At the same time, the gas of said grenades would drift down to where they were, blinding and choking Helena and Leon as well. The blonde watching as she grappled across the factory, running into a small office. 

“Your friend likes to play hard to get. Has she always been like this?” Helena asked.

  
“Since day one.” Leon said through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the warm fuzzy feeling radiating throughout his body, a wave of arousal washing through him.

  
They had to grab her soon so she could give them the cure. If there even was one. Throwing themselves through another door, they looked over near the giant window, watching as the two BSAA soldiers cornered Ada. Leon motioned for his partner to come with him. They were going to ambush these soldiers before they killed their witness. The agent bit his lip, holding on to the railing to prevent from falling to his knees. Fighting through the lust clouding his mind, he moved through the catwalks and made his way to the bigger soldier.

Chris Redfield kept his gun leveled with Ada Wong’s skull, ready to blow the bitch’s brains out. She had killed all of his men in Edonia. She worked for Neo-Umbrella and caused all of this shit, she didn’t deserve to live. Piers shot at her feet to keep her from running back toward his way, reminding her that she was, indeed, cornered. With no where left to run, the woman looked between the two men, her look of uncertainty becoming that of cool confidence, flashing a cocky smile at Chris. Chris’s finger tightened around the trigger.

“Oh look, the distraction has returned!” Carla exclaimed.

  
Ignoring her half-assed attempt at stalling, he fired. Only for his gun to get knocked to the side. The bullets burying themselves into the wall near Carla’s head. The gun was ripped out of Chris’s grasp, angering the man. With a growl, Chris threw a punch, watching as his attacker twisted out of the way, spun around and tried to roundhouse kick him. Luckily, the soldier ducked out of the way, the leg swinging over his head. Chris threw up his arms, blocking a forearm hit aimed for his head, pushing the assailant backward.

Hands grabbed Leon’s shoulders, causing the agent to bite back gasps as they touched his already sensitive body. He narrowly avoided the knees aimed for his face, blocking them with opened hands. Leon spun around, throwing backhand punches, but missing. The soldier grabbed him by the middle, causing a yelp to escape Leon. He tried to ignore the welcoming heat of the man’s body against his own. His mind and body had other plans, the virus inside of him found a suitable Alpha Male, making Leon’s knees weak. Before he knew it, he was spun around and his entire world tilted before he was pinned to the floor. His wrists were pinned and there was a knee between his legs, pressed a little too close to his groin. No, no, no, he wanted to holler, but the virus slowly took him over. Even without an egg inside of him, the need to breed clouded his mind. He was no longer in control, submitting to the soldier above him.

Chris looked down at the man underneath of him, realizing quickly just who it was, “Leon?!” he asked.

  
The blonde underneath of him released his own noise of recognition, “Chris…?” he gasped, face flushing a light pink as sweat beaded up on his forehead and skin.

  
Helena ran up, gun aimed toward Chris. Seeing this, Piers kept his gun leveled with Ada. If the two assailants attacked them, then it was obvious that they were with Ada. Chris demanded to know what Leon was doing here, but the blonde merely made more odd sounds, groin grinding against Chris’s knee in an attempt to get some kind of friction going. The younger writhed in his grasp, trying to formulate words, but only moans came out. Blue eyes full of lust stared hungrily up at Chris.

Chris raised a brow, looking toward Helena, “What is this? What the hell is wrong with him?” he asked.

  
Carla laughed, “He’s infected, and it looks like he found a suitable mate.” She said.

  
Leon moaned, continuing to grind against Chris’s knee. He whimpered when the soldier moved his leg out from between his legs. He tried to squirm and move around, body arching upward and legs bent at the knees, trying to cradle the soldier between them. Hands released him as Chris pulled away and stood up, making Leon whine at the loss.

“Infected? Suitable mate? What the hell are you talking about?” Chris asked.

  
Carla explained everything she had told Leon and Helena, but in a shortened version. While they listened, Chris tried to ignore the way Leon grabbed on to his clothes to put himself up. It wasn’t until those wandering hands reached his belt did he have a problem. He snatched the blonde’s wrists and held them tightly away from himself, noticing that Leon was on his knees, trying to get the elder’s pants undone. Leon groaned, leaning his face against one of the hands holding him and rubbing up against it affectionately. At the same time, Carla explained that Leon’s body and brain were being rewired by the formulas he had been exposed to so that he thought about nothing but breeding with whom he thought suitable enough to mate with.

Chris looked at Helena, wondering why Leon didn’t “mate” with her. She canted her head toward Leon, explaining that Leon doesn’t really prefer the opposite sex. With a look of surprise, Chris looked back down at the blonde agent, who was trying to lean forward and nuzzle the front of the soldier’s pants. The elder pulled Leon to his feet, the blonde falling against his chest. He gave Chris a dopey grin before leaning in to kiss him. Chris pulled his head back, causing the blonde to move his kisses to his neck. Leon’s hands were trapped between their bodies, so he didn’t have to worry about them wandering anywhere.

The blonde’s head was in an entirely different dimension. Leon could no longer control his own body or thoughts. He was forced into the passenger seat while the virus took the wheel, filling him with lewd thoughts and wants, telling the rest of body how much they needed Chris. How much he needed the elder to take him, to pound into him until he couldn’t scream anymore, to fill him until he couldn’t take anymore. He needed Chris inside him. Whether he was bent over the railing, taken on the floor, or on his knees with the man’s cock in his mouth, he didn’t care as long as it was Chris doing all of those things to him. Leon needed him now. Laying his tongue flat against Chris’s chin, he ran it up over the man’s lips and stopped at the tip of his nose.

Helena watched in shock as Leon licked Chris’s face without care or shame. Chris pulled the younger away from him in shock, holding him at arm’s length. The brunette was horrified, not believing that this was the same stoic and uptight Leon she had been partners with the entire night. He was friendly and loose at times, but this whole night he had been tense and had no-nonsense attitude. It was like the virus turned him into an entirely different person. Chris’s partner watched in shock as well, not believing that the blonde had dared to just up and lick Chris like they weren’t in the middle of something.

Carla chuckled, “Well, I can see you have your hands full, literally. I’ll be going now. See you around.” She said, dropping a flashbang before grappling away.

  
“Shit! Don’t let her get away!” Chris hollered once the blinding light faded, pushing Leon away before retrieving his weapon.

  
Helena and Piers went to run in the direction Carla went, but Helena turned to see if her partner was coming. Piers stopped and waited for Chris. Just as Chris went to snatch up his gun, arms wrapped around his right arm while a leg wrapped around his right leg. Brown eyes looked down in annoyance, watching as Leon leaned against him, hugging his arm and leg wrapped around his leg. Big blue eyes looked at him as the blonde’s head rested on his shoulder.

“Please…I need you, Chris.” Leon said in a quiet voice.

  
The older man looked down into those eyes, hating how they practically begged him not to go. The blonde, who was never known for either, looked extremely vulnerable and innocent. Had it not been for the groin grinding against his leg and the kisses being placed on his arm, Leon would have looked sweet and innocent. Chris didn’t know what to do, feeling the younger’s grip tighten when he threatened to move towards his gun again. Leon bit his lip, eyes pleading with him not to go.

“Leon, I have to go. I can’t let Ada escape.” Chris said sternly.

  
Leon shook his head, “No, please. It hurts and everything is too hot, and I feel sensitive and horny as all hell. I can’t fight like this…” he whimpered.

  
“He’s right. We can’t just drag him through the streets like that.” Helena said, “He’ll get attacked. One of us has to stay here with him.”

  
“Not it!” Piers immediately hollered. He didn’t know this guy, and frankly, he wasn’t getting stuck watching a horny FOS Agent. He wasn’t in the mood to get jumped.

  
Helena narrowed her eyes at the soldier. Before she could say anything, Leon whimpered again, nuzzling up against Chris’s arm. With a sigh of defeat, Chris volunteered to stay behind. He explained that maybe he could figure out a way to get him to sweat it out. Or maybe, and this was a big maybe, fuck it out of him. It was a breeding virus, right? It had its limits and maybe indulging in the sexual aspect of it could be the key to working it out of Leon’s system. He told them to go on ahead.

“Captain, are you sure?” Piers asked.

Chris nodded, "Go." He commanded.

With that, Piers and Helena begrudgingly left their partners behind as they made their way out. Chris stood there in silence, turning his attention to the horny blonde on his arm. He cupped Leon’s face, telling him that they needed to get to somewhere a little more private, so they wouldn’t be disturbed. The blonde leaned into the hand, informing the elder of the office a little ways back. 

"Lead the way." Chris says. 

Chris takes them to the production line office, because it's a little more secluded, while fighting off Leon's advances. The blonde feverishly trying to kiss Chris and strip him out of his uniform as well as trying to take off his own clothes along the way.

"Leon, come on! Wait until we get there."

As soon as they get there and Chris locks the door, Leon jumps into his arms, wrapping his arms and legs around Chris's neck and waist before connecting their mouths. Chris notices that the blonde has already stripped out of his vest, holsters, gloves and shoes. The elder feels hands trying to unbuckle his vest and then his pants.

Dropping his vest and guns, Chris pulls them away from the door and sits Leon on the desk with him standing between his legs.

"Hot. Hot. Too hot." Leon moans, unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Chris takes off his own gloves and Leon grabs one of his barehands, sucking on the fingers and staring up at Chris, batting those blue eyes at him seductively. Chris finds this kind of hot, the rest of his hand gripping the younger's chin while gently thrusting his fingers in and out of Leon's mouth.

Leon moans, eyes clenching shut, as he runs his hands down his own body. With Chris's hand still in Leon's mouth and the blonde sucking on his fingers, he gently pushes Leon backward and lays him down on top of the desk. His free hand goes to Leon's already undone pants, slipping beneath the waist band of the younger's underwear. His mouth begins nipping and sucking at Leon's pert nipples.

"More." Leon moans around the fingers in his mouth.

He pulls away to help Leon off of the desk, only to bend him back over it. Pulling both their pants down just enough to bare Leon's ass and free Chris's cock, Chris realizes that they're going to have to use spit due to the lack of lube. Leon shoves him into the chair, now impatient.

"Could've fucking taken me dry and fucked me raw and I wouldn't have cared. I'm too fucking horny. It's too fucking hot. I need your dick now, Redfield."

He settles himself on the floor between Chris's legs and takes Chris's cock into his mouth, getting it as wet as possible.

"Christ..." Chris said, threading his fingers through blonde locks.

Feeling that it was coated in enough spit and precum, Leon pulled off and sucked on Chris's fingers again, getting them nice and wet as well. He bent over the desk again, urging Chris to move faster because his heart was too loud in his ears and he needed to get to somewhere freezing cold because his body was too fucking hot and sensitive. While fingering Leon's ass, Chris strokes the younger's length, placing kisses and bites along the nape of Leon's neck and his exposed shoulders. Leon comes quicker than expected, but it takes him no time to become hard again. Using Leon's come, along with the spit as lube, Chris pushes in.

"Finally!" Leon shouts, "Shit, Chris. You're...big..."

Chris chuckles, "Thanks." He says, waiting for the blonde to adjust.

"I'm serious. I've never felt so full..."

"Alright, alright. Are you ready?"

"YES! I've been fucking ready."

 “Alright.” Chris said, pulling out before thrusting back in. 

A yell of ecstasy escaped the blonde as he threw his head back, arching against the bigger male. Chris steadied himself on the desk, hands gripping the porcelain hips as he continued to thrust into the tight wet heat gripping his cock. Shit, Leon was really tight. Hadn’t the younger done this before? The elder didn’t want to move too fast for fear of tearing the agent apart. Judging by the younger pounding himself on Chris’s cock, he wasn’t okay with slow and careful.

  
“Oh…oh, Chris! Harder! Faster!” Leon hollered.

  
Chris chuckled. So impatient, “Whatever you say.” He said, speeding up the pace.

Leon rolled his hips into Chris’s forcing the man’s cock deeper within him. The older male’s heated skin against his own fevered body felt magnificent. All his senses are dialed to eleven, with a voice telling him to beg for the man behind him to go deeper. That he wanted Chris’s seed deep within him, or else they wouldn’t be impregnated. He begged for Chris to go deeper, that he wanted to feel him deep within his ass. Inside of his core. To pound into him to the point that Leon would have a limp after this.

  
“Chris, please!” Leon hollered after the man's length pounded against his prostate. 

The blonde's moans became screams, screaming out Chris's name as he hit his mark over and over again. Afraid he would draw unwanted attention, Chris clamped a hand over Leon's mouth. The elder telling him that they needed to lower the volume a bit, just in case there were any BOWs nearby. The last thing they needed were undead hordes storming the place while their pants were down. Leon released muffled moans and whines, sweat running down his face. Teeth bit at the flesh of Chris's hand, before sucking on it. Once again, Leon took his middle finger into his mouth, sucking lightly. 

Without questioning the sudden fixation of his fingers, Chris wrapped his hand around Leon's length, stroking it in time with his thrusts. The blonde moaned, body rolling to meet Chris's thrusts and now his strokes. His breaths came in hot and quick through his nose, tongue running over the middle finger in his mouth. 

"Shit...I'm...close. Maybe I should pull out..." Chris said, about to pull out of Leon's entrance. 

Leon pressed backward, moving until the cock was once again buried to the hilt inside of him. He shook his head, pushing himself closer to the soldier's chest, "Inside me...please." he moaned.

He reached back and kissed Chris, hips moving to urge the elder to continue on. Gun calloused hands gripped tight enough to bruise as he continued his pace. His movements became erratic, the hand around Leon's cock not following any rhythm now. Leon cried out as his orgasm rocked his body, coming on the desk beneath him as his walls tightened around Chris's cock. 

"C-Chris!" The agent cried out. 

Feeling that heat clench around him tightly, Chris grunted, feeling his own orgasm wash over him. Hands squeezing Leon's hips to the point that the younger cried out, reaching back to grab his wrists. Ropes of cum painted Leon's insides. 

"Damn...!" Chris said, head settling into the crook of the agent's neck and shoulder. 

"Mm...yes!" Leon moaned, finally getting that wonderful feeling of being filled. 

Both collapsed on top of the desk, Leon sandwiched between the bigger man on his back and the mahogany desk. Chris laid bodily on the younger's back, breathing heavily in his ear. Though it should've been uncomfortable to anyone else, Leon was strangely content with the man's heavy weight on him. He felt safer. Or maybe that was the virus talking. 

Speaking of virus, something still didn't feel right. As they lay on top of the desk, basking in the afterglow of sex, a nagging sensation bit at the back of his mind. A voice in his head telling him that the copulation had been a failure. The intercourse had not ended in a pregnancy. He needed to mate with the Alpha Male again. He needed the Alpha to inpregnate him. They had to try again and again until the agent became pregnant. Arousal overtook Leon once more. 

Chris pulled his length out of the younger, about to tuck himself back into his pants, until he was shoved backward into the spinning chair behind him. Brown eyes looked up in shock, noticing that Leon was hard again. The blonde was climbing into his lap. What the hell? They just had sex and now Leon was rearing to go again? What gives?

"Leon? What are you...?" He asked.

"The coupling was a failure. We have to try again Chris." Leon said in a seductive voice, stroking Chris's length to life once more as he kicked off his pants conpletely. His dress shirt joined them on the floor. 

The elder was almost at a loss for words, "Try again?! For what?!" He asked. 

"We cannot stop until I'm pregnant." Leon said, "So, fuck a baby into me, Redfield." 

Chris's length sunk into Leon once more. The elder had a feeling this was going to be a long night. 


	2. Chapter 2

The idea of nonstop sex would have enticed Chris when he was younger. Hell, it kind of sounded enticing at his age now. But having to go through it at this moment? He was to the brink of tapping out and begging one Leon Kennedy for a time-out. They had been going at it for hours, and Chris was already regretting it. Leon wasn’t tired in the least, needing no breaks or recovery. It was like fucking the Energizer Bunny, if it was fueled by sex instead of batteries. Chris was pretty sure they already had sex in every inch of this office in almost every position he could think of. And after each time, Leon was still hungry for more.

  
Ada hadn’t been kidding when she said the agent’s brain would be rewired to think about nothing except breeding. During the last few of their “couplings”, Chris had noticed that Leon’s movements had become desperate and needy. He was clingy as well, a trait previously not known in Kennedy. And after each one, he would get annoyed or upset, saying that it was another failed coupling and that they had to try again. The virus making Leon desperate to get pregnant. The virus must not have realized that Leon did not possess an egg nor was he a woman.

  
Currently, Chris was dressed and outside of the office, listening to the sound of Leon’s cries and banging on the wooden door. The elder had broken into the two vending machines right outside of the office, picked out two bottles of water and two granola bars, tossing a bottle of water and a granola bar to Leon before “Locking” the younger inside. And by locking, he meant tie some rope around the doorknob and tie the other end of said rope to the railing outside.

  
“Chris! Come on! I promise I’ll behave!” Leon called, banging on the door.

Taking another sip of his water, Chris raised a brow at the door, not believing a word that came out of the little sex fiend’s mouth. Every time Chris would attempt to take a break, Leon would jump his bones, raring for another round of sex. Needing water and food in his body after all that sex, Chris had restrained Leon to the chair with his own belt, but locked the door just in case. Good thing his did, because the belt must have loosened, Leon now banging on the door. He dropped off Leon’s meal and left before the younger could get his hands on him again. The blonde needed to eat too. Granted, water and a granola bar wasn’t much, it was better than nothing.

  
“Did you eat your granola bar and drink some water?” Chris called back.

  
“I told you! I’m not hungry for any of that! I’m hungry for a beefcake named Chris Redfield!” Leon yelled back.

  
The elder rolled his eyes, “See, when you say stuff like that, it makes me think you won’t keep your promise about behaving. You’re not coming out and I’m not coming in until you behave.” He said.

“But Chris…!” Leon whined.

“But nothing! Eat the damn food and drink the damn water and maybe, I’ll let you out.” Chris said.

He heard the blonde groan in protest before starting up his begging again. Chris rolled his eyes. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. He then asked if the younger was at least decent. There was a moment of silence, before the younger confirmed that he was at least dressed. He then asked Chris if he wanted to come in to confirm it himself. Before Chris could answer, the doors to the factory were kicked open and Chris cursed himself for locking the M4 inside with Leon. Luckily, he had his Beretta.

“Captain! We have to go!” Piers hollered, running up the steps with Jake Muller.

“There’s undead and J’avo everywhere! We need to get out of here, Jar-Head. Where’s Kennedy?” Jake asked.

Chris looked back at the roped shut door, the younger men following his gaze. Shaking his head, Piers cut the rope, but kept pieces in case they needed them for Leon. Chris asked what happened to Helena. Jake explained that Sherry and Helena, and this “other Ada” were pursuing a fake Ada as well as Simmons. They apparently had the cure for the C-Virus this entire time. Piers said that there was also a cure for Leon, and it was Jake. He had to either be injected with Jake’s blood or Jake had to sleep with him. But due to the virus inside of Leon, the blonde might be a little reluctant to do either. Either way, they had to move. There was a hummer waiting for them outside.

The BSAA Captain nodded, grabbing the rope from Piers before opening the office door. The blonde was on him in an instant, hugging and smothering the elder with kisses. He pushed the agent back, telling Leon that he wanted to try something different. He asked him to give him his wrists, to which the younger did without protest. The blonde gave him a seductive smile, asking if he wanted to really make things difficult for him, he should’ve tied his hands behind his back in knots. Well…that was easy. Chris tied Leon’s wrists as he was told to.

Once that was done, Chris hoisted Leon up over his shoulder, but the agent started protesting when he saw Piers and Jake. He especially got violent when Jake got to close, a booted foot tried to kick the red-head in the jaw. Luckily the younger man dipped out of the way.

“Fuck off, Jake!” Leon snarled, “I don’t like him, Chris. Why is he here?”

“He’s going to help us help you, Leon.” Chris said, following Piers to the Hummer while Jake brought up the rear.

“I don’t want his help! I want you!” Leon protested. “Well, good, Princess, cause he’s right fucking there. Can we hurry the fuck up before we all become Zombie chow?” Jake asked impatiently.

Leon snarled at him, before begging Chris to take him back to the office. He didn’t feel safe around Jake and didn’t want to be near him at all. Chris said they couldn’t stay and needed to move. Leon thrashed, demanding to be let go if Jake was going to be with them the entire time. Piers said that if Leon behaved, maybe Chris would let him suck him off. The blonde paused, looking toward the younger. Piers continued, telling him that they were free to “have a little fun in the backseat” if Leon behaved and came with them.

“…Okay.” Leon said, “But no Jake.”

“Tough shit, Hero. I’m here for the long-run.” Jake said.

With a nudge to the red-head’s side, Piers nodded, opening up the back door as Chris pulled the blonde off of his shoulder, “No Jake. Got it.” He repeated, helping his captain put the blonde into the Hummer.

Jake rolled his eyes and got into the driver’s side, saying something about not wanting to be near Leon at all anyway. Once Chris settled into the backseat, he noticed the younger men had brought the hummer with the cage divider between the front and back seats. The shutter was drawn so Chris couldn’t see the front seats. Just as he turned to buckled the blonde in, Leon scooched himself over until he sat in Chris’s lap.

“Hi.” Leon said, “I believe I was promised a blowjob and sex. For cooperating. Can you untie me now?”

Chris raised a brow, “I didn’t promise anything. Piers did.”

“But, I don’t want to have sex with Piers!” Leon protested.

Chris rolled his eyes, “That’s not what I…ugh, forget it. Never mind.” He said.

The eldest Redfield fastened the seatbelt around them both, trying to ignore the younger’s man’s ass grinding against his hardening length. There really was no stopping the blonde and Chris didn’t know how much longer he could do this. He was still tired from their romps earlier and the elder didn’t know if he had anything left in him for the younger man so hell-bent on having his children. He wondered if the virus was starting to get the idea. Judging by the nuzzling against his neck, he took that as a “No”.

Inside the blonde’s mind, Leon was dying of embarrassment. This virus had him acting like a needy slut who was probably annoying Chris. The blonde was becoming mentally exhausted and extremely upset. He had feelings for the elder from years of working with the Redfields on various cases. He also looked forward to seeing the elder at different events Claire hosted, like birthday parties and holiday parties. The thing that wounded him the most was not knowing what way the elder swayed in terms of sexuality. No matter which way the elder leaned, after this, it probably wouldn’t be in Leon’s direction.

How the hell was his body keeping up with all this sex?

There were lips on his own, a firm ass grinding suggestively against his groin again, causing Chris to groan. Leon whined, asking the elder to either untie him or to help him. Not in the mood to let the younger take control, Chris gently moved the agent off of his lap before undoing his own pants. He told Jake and Piers to turn up the radio unless they wanted a free show.

“Ugh, no thanks. I don’t need to hear Kennedy slobbing all over your knob, Jar-Head.” Jake said, turning on the radio. Metallica’s “Enter Sandman” blared over the speakers.

“Seriously?” both Chris and Piers asked in unison.

“Hey! I’m the driver, so I decide the music. Sorry if Metallica isn’t in your bedroom playlist, Redfield.” Jake said, driving to the rendezvous, “And you,” he said, pointing at Piers, “Driver decides the music, passenger shuts his mouth.”

“So mature.” Piers muttered, staring out of the window.

Chris went to protest against Jake as well, but was cut-off by a moan. His hand wound in Leon’s hair, loving the way the younger’s mouth felt around his length again. The blonde made these cute noises that sang to Chris’s ears. This felt so good. Gods, Chris was so tired, but he didn’t care. He made it like he did, but he secretly liked this. He just didn’t like how tired it made him. Those blue eyes looked up at him again, his heart melting as they gazed up at him with lust and…something else. Love? Where did that thought come from? Did Chris want it to be loved? Why? Leon was a guy and Chris wasn’t into guys…

…Was he?

* * *

 

A foot to Piers’ chest sent the younger soldier flying backward into Jake. They had pulled over on the side of the road, stopping at a convenience store to pick up water and food for Chris and Leon, and snacks/drinks for Jake and Piers. Chris and Jake were supposed to go in, but Leon wasn’t having any of it. He somehow managed to slip out of the rope and attack Jake for being too close to his Chris. Piers had managed to wrestle and pin Leon down on the backseat. Jake provided back-up.

And by back-up, he was laughing his ass off watching Piers trying to hold the elder blonde down. Well, until Piers landed on top of him. Chris was at the other end, trying to get the ropes back around the younger’s wrists. The blonde pulled and thrashed in his grip, screaming for his help when Piers pinned him down again. He begged Chris to not let them hurt him. That they were hurting him. The screaming would draw undead, so Piers ripped his scarf off and shoved it into Leon’s mouth. Chris managed to get the rope around his wrists. With a quickness, both soldiers flew out of the car, slamming the doors shut and locking the blonde in.

Leon pounded his fists on the window, watching them bounce uselessly off of the bulletproof glass. He pulled on the handle, but the locked door wouldn’t budge. The window was opened just enough for the agent to fit his arm through up to his shoulder, but not enough for him to try and squeeze through to escape. Blue eyes glared at the soldiers and the mercenary.

“Stay.” Chris simply said, going into the convenience store with Jake, “Piers, stay here and keep watch over Leon.”

“…Do I have to?” the younger asked hesitantly.

The question earned him a scolding look from his Captain, causing him to shut his mouth. Without another word, Piers took on a guard’s stance next to the Hummer. Leon laughed, mocking the younger by calling him puppy. The younger scowled and rolled his eyes.

Why did he have to babysit the agent? 

Chris and Jake reemerged from the store, food and drinks in hand. Leon happily cheered at the sight of the BSAA Captain. The elder handed Piers some food for him. Chris explained that he was going to take a break, but dismissed the younger male, telling him to take a break as well. The raven-haired male handed Leon a bottle of water, a protein bar, and a bag of chips through the window, the blonde reaching up, grabbing his wrist instead.

“Leon, c’mon, you need to eat. You’re probably dehydrated and you’re probably hungry. Aren’t you?” Chris asked.

The younger purred, “Mm, yeah. I could really go for hot dogs actually. Preferably a Redfield Sausage.” He said, eyes trailing downward at the front of the man’s pants.

Jake snorted, spitting out his Gatorade before bursting out laughing. Piers nearly choking on his food as well. Chris rolled his eyes for the thousandth time that day. He coaxed the younger to eat, not wanting Leon to fall sick or pass out on them. He begged him to eat, asking him to do it for him. The agent contemplated it before accepting the food. Chris leaned against the Hummer with a victorious smile. The three other men discussed ways to cure the blonde.

“We could inject him with Jake’s blood.” Piers offered.

“Oh yeah? Where are you going to get a syringe from, Puppy? They’re not exactly laying around.” Jake asked.

“Would you rather he suck your dick?” Piers snapped.

“Fuck no! He'll bite it off! I like my dick right where it is, thank you!” Jake shouted.

“I wouldn’t suck him off even if my life depended on it.” Leon said, sipping the water.

“Which, it does, if we’re being technical.” Chris muttered, not really fond of the thought of Leon sucking Jake off either.

Jake suggested feeding Leon his blood. The blonde made gagging noises, telling the red-head to stay right where he was. Better yet, fuck off completely. Go away. Go far the fuck away from him. The red-head growled, telling Leon that he wasn’t exactly a bundle of joy himself. The two bickered back and forth until Chris intervened, telling them to behave themselves. Piers watching from the sidelines, not wanting to get involved in their little spat. A hand reached through the window and caressed Chris’s face, apologizing for his behavior. Leon asked Chris if he could make it up to him.

“Just…behave. Please. For me." Chris said, cupping the hand on his cheek.

Leon canted his head, “What do I…”

“Leon, enough. Behave, please.”

“…okay, Chris.” Leon said, foot sliding the keys for the hummer under his seat. Piers dumbly dropped them in his attempts to subdue the elder. If they wanted them back, Chris was going to have to come in here and get them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Leon leaned against the door, head against Chris’s hand as he held it, his hair hung in his eyes as baby blues trained on to the floor. He was mentally fighting a losing battle. The virus was consuming every corner of his mind and body. It wanted him to procreate with the man he had feelings for, but it didn’t understand that he couldn’t get pregnant and that there was no egg. Though physically his body kept going, mentally Leon was exhausted and heartbroken. He could see the way Chris and the others looked at him, hear the way they talked about him. He was becoming a burden. An annoyance. Two things he didn’t want Chris to see him as. Two things Leon didn’t want to be. If he could control his body, he would be on his knees, begging for forgiveness and apologizing profusely. A lone tear escaped his eye, rolling down his cheek.

  
He didn’t know how much longer he could fight this.

Chris checked in on Leon, noticing that the blonde had been quiet for some time. His hand held on to Chris’s, face laying against his hand, unconsciously rubbing his cheek against the elder’s gloved fingers. Jake and Piers now bickered over what to do with Leon and how to go about curing him. Their rendezvous with Sherry, Helena, and Ada had been delayed further. The women had encountered a snag in the forms of a mutated Ada clone and Simmons falling victim to the C-Virus.

Brown eyes widened, watching a lone tear fall from blue eyes and rolling down the blonde’s cheek. Leon was still in there. He hadn’t fully succumbed to the virus. He was still trying to fight it, but by the looks of it, as well as the blonde’s desperation for Chris’s constant touch and attention, he was losing. Shit, if only Chris knew the younger better, he would help him fight it. The elder was willing to help him fight it, but he didn’t really know how. He didn’t really know Leon all that well, having only met a couple of times in the past, but they were very brief encounters. Shit, Claire would know what to do better than he would. She knew the blonde better than he did, having been best friends since Raccoon City.

  
“Leon? Are you okay?” Chris asked gently.

The blonde blinked up at him, a smile on his face, “I am when you’re near me.” But those eyes still held unshed tears. Help me, they screamed.

“I’m not talking to the virus, I’m talking to Leon.” Chris said, “Leon, it’s okay. You’ll be okay.”

The younger’s breathing hitched, more tears falling. Internally, the blonde was pounding at the walls of his mental prison. Chris was talking to him! He knew he was fighting! The virus made him wipe away the tears, trying to reassure the elder that there was nothing wrong. Leon wanted to scream, to beg the elder for his help.

“I know you don’t want this. I know you can’t control yourself, but you have to fight this. For me. For Sherry, for Claire. For everyone. Come back to us, Leon.”

Leon was clawing for control, the virus telling Chris lies, about how he wanted this and could control everything he was doing. That it just made him hornier than usual. It told Chris that he wanted Chris’s baby, wondering why he wouldn’t give it to him. Why was he being denied a baby? The blonde mentally fought harder, trying to control his own voice. He needed to call out to the other for help. To ask, “Chris, for the love of the gods, help me!” but his own words were caught on his tongue.

‘He can’t give you what you want. I can’t give you what you want, just please, let me go…’ Leon mentally begged the virus.

There was brief reprieve…and then nothing but pain.

His stomach churned violently, and he suddenly found himself hunching over in the seat, letting go of Chris’s hand in the process. He heard the other say his name, Leon’s control slipping through his fingers as the virus took control once more. Something was wrong. Something inside of him felt different. He had the stomach aches all day, but this one had been the worst. Leon could feel that something had changed. It was almost as bad as that time he had been infected by the Los Illuminados, but instead of his back hurting, this was his stomach/pelvic area that was in massive amounts of pain.

He managed to wiggle his arms free of the ropes, reaching down to retrieve the keys from under the seat. A smirk on his lips as Chris tried to pull open the door at the same time that Leon locked it.

“Shit, he’s got the keys!” Chris hollered, reaching in to try and get them.

The blonde held them out of reach, a taunting smile on his lips. He chuckled as Chris demanded the keys, shaking his head “No” in response. The elder’s eyes widened, noticing something different about the blonde…were his eyes purple? Chris looked at him closely, and sure enough, they were. The eldest Redfield demanded that Leon open the door so they could help him. That he needed help.

The virus made Leon nod, taking control completely, forcing Leon into the passenger seat once more, “I need you Chris. Especially now that I can give you what we both want.” It purred seductively, “I’ll give you the keys, but you have to come in here and fuck me first.”

“Captain…” Chris heard Piers warn.

Chris raised a brow at the younger, “What do you mean “you can give me what we both want”?” he asked.

The blonde twirled the keys on his finger, smile widening as he asked the elder what he thought he meant. Chris gave him an incredulous look. Did the virus…? Could Leon now…? There was no way. He shook his head, telling the virus that it was bluffing. That there was no way Leon could get pregnant, he held neither an egg nor a uterus. The agent chuckled, saying that it had made its own means to ensure impregnation. But, maybe it was bluffing, but there was only one way to find out.

“Nope, fuck that. Why don’t you just blow the windows out?” Jake asked, twirling his own gun.

Piers rolled his eyes at the mercenary, “Maybe because they’re bulletproof? The windows are made of ballistic glass!”

“Why not taze him and subdue him again? I see you and Jar-Head both have those fancy little stun batons but I don’t see you using ‘em.” Jake said, tucking the nine-o-nine away before flicking at the stun baton on Piers’ pack.

The Lieutenant went to make a snarky comment back at the young Wesker, but then realized he had a point. Piers pulled Chris aside, earning a growl from the blonde agent. Piers explained that Chris could lure Leon out, stun him with the baton and grab the keys before the blonde could even register what was happening. Jake agreed, saying that Chris wouldn’t have to worry about fucking the agent again. Chris sighed, saying that this didn’t feel right, the intention and plan was there, but it didn’t feel right just leaving the blonde like that.

“But what if the virus is screwing with us and it’s plan is to infect you? We can’t risk that, Captain.” Piers said, “We’re better off tazing him and taking him to the rendezvous point.”

Chris looked from the two younger men to Leon, who was staring intently at them from the inside of the truck. With a sigh, he agreed to their plan, but they were to move only on his signal. Jake and Piers nodded, Piers readying the stun baton. Chris told them to act like they were arguing or something so the blonde wouldn’t grow suspicious. Jake turned to the Hummer and shot at the passenfer side window, watching it make a spider web of cracks, but not breaking the window itself.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Piers hollered.

Jake and Piers immediately began arguing, making Chris roll his eyes at them for dramatic effect. He went over to Leon, who made it like he wasn’t paying attention to the elder at all. The agent casually checking his nails while his other hand continued to twirl the keys. Chris tapped on the window, drawing Leon’s attention once more.

“Have you made a decision yet or are we going to have to sit here and wait a little while longer?” he asked, purple eyes focused on the man above him.

“I have. Are you going to open up or am I going to have to stand out here with blue balls?” Chris asked.

Leon tapped his chin thoughtfully, making Chris raise a brow. The blonde leaned forward, “Beg.” He simply said.

“…What?” Chris asked, brown eyes wide in disbelief. The damn virus was just begging him to come in there, now it expected Chris to do the same?

Leon cocked a brow, “You heard me, Captain.” He purred.

“I’m not playing games. Just let me in there or I won’t have anymore sex with you.” Chris demanded.

The blonde pouted, and let him in anyway. Chris made a hand signal behind his back, but the two younger men seemed to actually be in a debate. The blonde grabbed the front of Chris’ vest and yanked, making the elder stumble forward and fall on top of the Agent. He was within kissing distance of the other, one hand positioned next to Leon’s head and the other on the floor, their chests touching. The younger smiled, leaning up to kiss him again.

Chris was signing to his supposed “Back-up” for help, Piers glancing up and finally getting the message. He hit Jake in the chest, quietly telling him that that was the signal, before coming up behind them with the stun baton. He tried not to make a lot of noise as he did so, booted feet making noise across the gravel and the stun baton made even more noise as it powered up.

Hands went from the vest downward, making Chris shudder, thinking that Leon was going down towards his cock. What he hadn’t anticipated was for the younger to pull his Beretta from his side pouch. The cold muzzle of the gun pressed against the underside of the BSAA Captain’s chin, “Call them off.” Leon said quietly against his lips.

Shit. “Call who off?” Chris asked, but immediately shut up when Leon turned the safety off.

“I’m not stupid, Chris. Call them off.”

“You kill me, you don’t get what you want.”

“Then I’ll get it from one of them. Call. Them. Off.”

Shit! Chris did a halt motion with his hand, confusing Piers and Jake. Piers questioned the order, to which Chris answered with “He has a gun”. Jake scoffed, saying something along the lines of “of course he does.” Piers stood down as well as Jake, standing there and waiting once more. Leon tilted his head, telling Chris to send the kids away so the adults could talk. The raven-haired male looked at the younger for a moment, caving in and telling Piers and Jake to back off. Both begrudgingly did as they were told.

Leon smiled victoriously, “Now, you’re going to do most of the work. I think that’s only fair since you were going to have the newbies ambush me,” he said, laying back on the seat, gun in hand and pointed at Chris’ head, “Now, get to it Captain. I’ve had enough of foreplay, so just get right to the point.”

The elder glared at the blonde, but it wasn’t Leon he was mad at, but there was no point in trying to reach the younger. The virus was growing more desperate, threatening to kill him and even settling for Piers or even Jake. If Leon was still in there, he probably could no longer be reached. Chris removed the other’s shoes and pants, freeing himself before settling between the younger’s legs. Leon told him to not worry about prep, he had been fucked enough that he could probably handle it dry.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Chris said, more to Leon than the virus.

The blonde rolled his eyes, “Can you hurry the fuck up?”

Chris sighed looking down to line himself up and enter the younger. He noticed something…odd. That hadn’t been there before, “What did you do to him?” the elder growled.

“I made him more adaptable to my needs. He said that neither you nor him could give me what I wanted, so I had to make some adjustments. Now, fuck me, Chris.” The virus said.

Chris wasn’t sure what to do now. The virus said that the “new parts” were self lubricating, so there would be no need to prepare him. Plus he could get what he wanted if the elder used that hole instead of the “back door”. Chris sneered at the virus, apologizing to Leon for not helping him sooner and letting this happen before entering that hole. The blonde arched, letting out a cry as he was penetrated. The gun fell from his hand as Chris gently fucked him, arms wrapping around the elder’s neck and holding on for dear life.

It didn’t take long for the elder to come again, and the virus made a satisfied sound when he came within him. The blonde relaxed for a moment, before becoming tense again, the purple fading from Leon’s eyes as they returned to their usual blue. The agent’s eyes went wide, and then his body began convulsing violently. Chris pulled out in shock, watching as Leon had a seizure on the backseat. The elder cursed, calling Piers over for help.

The last thing Leon heard was Chris’ voice telling him to hold on.

* * *

How long had he been like this? Swimming in and out of unconsciousness? His vision and hearing faded in and out as Leon had been transported from the hummer to a Chinese Hospital, and then to who the fuck knew where. He had lost track of time, his world faded to black and then he was reliving horrible nightmares for the longest time. He didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t. There were moments were the nightmares would cease, and he could hear muffled voices and see blurry things, but he couldn’t move. He mostly saw bright lights of what he assumed was a hospital room. There was the occasional voice of a nurse or a doctor flashing a small pen light in his eyes, but he couldn’t focus. What the hell was happening to him?

Leon’s world had mostly been a black abyss in which he could not seem to wake himself out of. He could hear and feel things. He felt an intense amount of pain and hear the hospital machines beeping and doctors and nurses talking all around him, touching his lower extremities as they hollered over each other in a panicked manner. One he heard say “This shouldn’t even be remotely fucking possible!” but he didn’t know what the hell they were talking about as pain overwhelmed his half-conscious body. He heard screaming and crying, but he wasn’t sure where it was coming from. Was this another nightmare?

The agent awoke at last, gasping for breath as he did so. Leon instantly regretted sitting up as fast as he did as pain shot through his already aching body. He grunted, falling back on to the bed, holding his middle. It took him a moment to realize he had an oxygen mask over his face and some kind of tube up his nose. He ripped the mask off of his face, nearly choking on the tube. The door to his room had been thrown open. He grasped the tube in his nose, but hands grabbed him, wrestling the blonde back on to the bed. How had he not noticed them there? He struggled in their hold. Where the hell was he? What was happening?

“Agent Kennedy, please!” the one nurse asked, “You need to calm down.”

“Holy shit! How the hell is he still alive? The doc said he was practically brain dead two days ago!” the orderly hollered.

Brain Dead? What the hell had happened to him? He heard a third voice telling them to let him go. Blue eyes looked to a man, or a doctor in this case, with a clipboard in hand as he made his way over to the hospital bed. The doctor introduced himself as Dr. Savant, and that Leon was probably wondering what was going on and what he was doing here. Upon Leon’s silent but determined look, the doctor proceeded to tell the agent that he had been admitted to this very facility last year after the Disaster in China.

Blue eyes went wide in shock, “L-Last year?” he had been here for a whole year?!

Dr. Savant nodded, “Yes. You’ve been in a coma this whole time. We believe that the virus had made some…adjustments to your body’s natural biology and after an unknown event to cure your body of the virus, you went into shock and fell comatose in order to recover.”

“Adjustments?” Leon asked in fear.

“Agent Kennedy, I don’t know how to explain this but, the virus changed your anatomy and you somehow obtained not only a uterus, but a vaginal orifice as well…and you ended up pregnant. While comatose, and after careful observation, we successfully delivered the child. You gave birth to a healthy baby boy.” The doctor explained carefully.

The blonde’s mind felt like it was being fried right now, he shook his head rapidly, telling the man that that wasn’t possible. He was a guy for fuck’s sake! He couldn’t get pregnant or give birth.

“You’re crazy. There’s no fucking way that could have happened.” Leon said, pulling the tube from his nose and nearly choked as he pulled it out, despite the doctor urging him to stop. Blood dripped from his nose and he coughed up a little from his throat, “I’m leaving. I’m getting the fuck out of this madhouse.”

“I’m afraid we can’t let you leave.” Dr. Savant said.

"And why the hell not?”

The doctor sighed again, explaining that, because Leon had been infected with a virus they had only heard rumors of, but had never seen. Not only that, but because it was a “flawed virus”, it still somehow mutated the host in order to get what it wanted. They knew nothing about it, so they intended to keep Leon and the baby for study until they could figure out a way to cure Leon completely. They also had to make sure the child hadn’t been infected as well.

“You can’t do this. I didn’t consent to this!” Leon protested.

The doctor shook his head in apology, saying that the choice wasn’t his. It was FOS/DSO that had signed everything and practically handed Leon over for however long it would take to figure out the virus and how it worked. From now on, he and “Subject Three” were to stay here for testing and observation. Leon was furious, about to rip the intravenous connected to his arm when he was stuck with a sedative. He didn’t fall unconscious, but now he was sluggish. The intravenous had been removed for him, so he couldn't hurt himself.

“I’m sorry, Subject One, but we can’t risk a viral outbreak. We’re lucky you didn’t infect Subject Two. We’re keeping him here for observation as well, just to see if anything does happen. But he’ll be released in the next week if nothing turns up.”

Subject Two? Who the hell was Subject Two? He asked this aloud, but they simply ignored him. The orderly cleaned up the feeding machine and rolled it out before coming for the breathing machine as well. The doctor and the orderlies left, the doctor informing him that they would be back later with food and additional care.

Leon laid limp on the bed, looking around at the bland, sterile hospital room. There was a window, but the shades were pulled down, so he couldn’t see whether it was night or day. He also didn’t know what time it was, there was no clock in here either. There was a small TV hanging from the ceiling, a couple chairs, and another door, which probably held the bathroom. His eyes then looked toward something he seemingly missed; a small crib sat across the room. It looked more like an incubator, the clear plastic sidings giving Leon a clear view of the little occupant inside. It was a baby, dressed in a little blue and white onesie. He was asleep, little legs and arms moving and his little face twitched every so often. His little face contorted in what looked like fear before he began to cry.

The agent covered his ears at the noise, his ears still sensitive and not expecting the loud shrieking sound. Before he could get up to comfort the crying child, a nurse came in and did that for him. She gently lifted the baby out of the incubator, rocking him in her arms and giving the baby a bottle. She spun around, eyes widening in shock at the sight of Leon.

“Oh! You’re finally awake! I’m sorry, you gave me a fright!” she said.

Leon just looked at her as she nodded at him, introducing herself as Nurse Nancy, the nurse in charge of taking care of the baby. Seeing that the agent made no attempt at conversation, she cleared her throat awkwardly and went back to tending to the baby. Leon laid there and watched her, mind going back to his own thoughts as he turned his attention to the tiled ceiling.

What the hell had he woken up into?

* * *

Chris sat in his own hospital room as Dr. Savant checked over him for what seemed like the billionth time since he got here with Leon. The elder still couldn't believe this was happening. Upon finding out what had escalated between Chris and Leon in China, the BSAA had the elder admitted into this facility for observation. Leon had apparently fallen comatose for a whole year. No one would tell Chris the exact details of the DSO Agent's condition, but apparently "Subject One" as they dubbed the blonde, had woken up today. 

"Am I allowed to visit him now? Or should I add that to the list of "No's"? By the way, I keep hearing about a "Subject Three"? What the hell is that all about? Cause I don't recall there being a third person being admitted here with us." Chris said in annoyance. 

"To answer your questions, no, you may not visit Subject One until he is cleared. Subject Three is classfied information." Dr. Savant replied, writing down more information on his clipboard, "Another week, and you should be cleared and ready to go home." 

Chris nodded, "And what about Leon?" He asked.

Dr. Savant looked sullen, "I'm afraid him and Subject Three have to stay here for a while longer. We still know nothing of this virus. And we can't risk them starting a viral outbreak."

The elder wanted to protest, but knew better than to say anything. It was pointless. They didn't listen to anything he had to say anyway. He just wanted to know who the hell Subject Three was.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about a week and a half since he had woken up from his coma. The first four days had been full of mental evaluations, cat scans as well as the usual tests run during physicals and check-ups. The next couple of days had been full of blood tests, x-rays, and violating examinations…especially of his newly acquired genitalia and reproductive organs. Leon shifts uncomfortably as his legs are strapped into stirrups, a cold, lubricated object is inserted into him and he's opened up, making him gasp.

"W-What is that?!" Leon cried. They hadn’t put anything this big inside of him.

Dr. Savant ignored him as he examined the younger. He said, “Subject One”, Leon’s new name apparently, still had a fully functional vagina. They had anticipated that it would have closed and disappeared, but it appeared to not be the case. His original genitalia and testicles were still present as well. They removed the cold metal thing, and then he felt a hand on his abdomen. Dr. Savant lubed up his own fingers before reaching in with gloved hands for further examination, making Leon cry out at the foreign and invasive feeling. 

"The nerves down here appear to be functioning as well. I’m able to perform a bimanual examination. I am now palpating the cervix, uterus, ovaries and pelvis.” Dr. Savant said out loud, presumably to whatever was recording this horrific examination.

Leon squirmed, pulling at the bindings around his wrists, "S-Stop!" He yelled out, not enjoying or appreciating the poking and prodding going on in his lower extremities.

The doctor continued to take notes, suggesting that they take an ultrasound and conduct a Hysteroscopy later on to see how everything was working internally. The now brunette, as he had come to find out due to a mutation, was getting real sick and tired of the doctor's shoving things inside him and touching him to "See how he worked downstairs". The man kept mentioning something about Leon as well as any offspring he would able to produce, being a possible stepping stones into the next phase in human evolution. It could be possible that Umbrella had unknowingly made an advancement in human evolution through a “fluke”. 

The virus mutated the remains of the Las Plagas parasite that was apparently still evident in Leon’s body, making a womb out of it and attaching it to his organs. It then somehow made a channel from the womb and downward before changing Leon’s anatomy and making its own vagina. Even if he wanted to have it removed and sewn shut, the procedure would be life-threatening. There would be a good chance Leon wouldn’t survive the surgery.

Sadly, they had to continuously monitor him, he apparently had traces of the virus in his bloodstream. He hadn’t infected Subject Two or Subject Three, but Leon still had the potential to spread it. They would have to run more blood tests and watch the vials carefully. It was Umbrella and their creations were incredibly unpredictable. Especially their flawed ones.

With a clap of his hands, Dr. Savant pulled away from the younger, saying that they would have to continue their research later when they conducted the Hysteroscopy and the ultrasound. For now, it was time for a break and lunch time for everyone, including the subject. Leon breathed a sigh of relief, happy to finally be left alone. He was cleaned up and untied before being escorted back to his room. 

Upon entering, he was a bit upset to not see Nurse Nancy tending to the baby. Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen her in the last two days. It was a shame, she was the only one who called him by his actual name and called the baby cute little pet names like “Peanut” or “Pumpkin”, instead of that awful “Subject Three” that the doctors, orderlies, and nurses used. As the brunette was settled in bed, he watched this new nurse feed his baby. Leon smiled at the little tuft of brownish red hair on top of the baby’s head, wanting to hold and cuddle his baby. 

He had been denied that privilege unfortunately. Though the doctor insisted it was because Leon was still considered “contagious”, the brunette knew better. They didn’t want him getting attached to his baby because they most likely planned on separating him from the baby. Or worse…what if they planned on dissecting one of them? Blue eyes looked over to the sweet baby in the nurse’s arms, cooing softly as he suckled upon his bottle. They wouldn’t do that…would they? 

“Before you ask, no, you may not hold him, Subject One.” The nurse said, burping the baby before laying him back down in the crib, “Maybe when you get cleared. Who knows, you could end up getting cleared tomorrow during testing.” She said.

She said that to him yesterday…and the day before that. And before that. He wanted to tell her that aloud, but she, like the rest, would probably ignore him. He would never be cleared. He wasn’t stupid. It was only a matter of time before they took him away to a different facility. Away from family and friends in some unknown location, never to be seen again. Leon would be alone…for however long they planned on keeping him, poking and prodding at him and performing countless tests and experiments. It upset him to think about.

The nurse rolled the crib out of the room, informing the worried Leon that the baby had to undergo some tests as well as a check-up. Weight, length, vaccines and all that. Subject Three would be back before he knew it. Leon could only watch as the child was rolled out of the room, leaving him alone. There was a momentary knock on the door before Dr. Saira entered. The silver-haired male gave Leon a friendly smile and apologized. 

Leon sighed, but smiled back, “Blood Test Day already?” the brunette asked.

Dr. Saira nodded, “Fraid so, but good news is, this time it should be past the contagious point. Though, I had said that days ago…” the man said, gently wiping Leon’s arm with a swab.

The brunette hissed at the needle, the doctor reminded him to breathe as he drew the blood. When Leon still held his breath, Saira asked the brunette if he was going to have to tell him about the time he and his wife went to the Bahamas with some friends and their friend Diego, a former military instructor, was scared witless of a couple of harmless dolphins. 

Leon chuckled at that, “That is the most random thought I’ve heard to date. And a random fear. Is it just dolphins or something to do with dolphins? What happened?” the brunette asked curiously.

Saira laughed as well, carefully withdrawing the blood filled needle, “Poor bugger was just swimming in the ocean when one jumped out over him. He sounded like a little girl.” He explained, “Wouldn’t go out that far again for the rest of the trip.”

The two shared another laugh before they heard a loud bang, watching the world outside flash, followed by more rolling thunder. There was the sound of something humming before all the lights shut off. Leon panicked for a moment, but Saira assured him it was just a minor power outage. They waited a couple of minutes, but the power did not return. A sigh left the silver haired doctor, saying that he would have to either do his work in the dark or take today off. Most likely the second option. 

“On the bright side, those tests of yours might be cancelled as well. It’s not safe for them to work on you in the dark.” Saira said, putting a cap on the syringe before tucking it into his coat pocket.

The brunette smiled, “Does that mean I can finally eat? They’ve been running tests on me all morning and I haven’t eaten a thing. I’m starving.” He said, his stomach growling in agreement.

The silver-haired male chuckled and nodded, telling the younger that he would pass the message on to some orderlies. Before he left, he asked the agent if he had any preferences. Leon jokingly said a large cheese burger and some fries. The doctor laughed, saying that he would see what he could do. The door gently closed behind him. Leaving Leon to his thoughts once more. 

Of course he thought about everything: work, China, his stay here, the new baby, and then he found himself thinking about Chris. Subject Two had been Chris, it had to be. But, after his first week of being conscious, Leon no longer heard anything about a Subject Two. Had he been released? Had the elder just up and abandoned Leon? The brunette felt upset, but he couldn’t blame the elder if he really did leave him here. After everything that had transpired in China, the BSAA Captain probably didn’t want to be around Leon. Not after the way the virus made the agent act and throw himself at the eldest Redfield.

Still, Leon couldn’t help the tears biting at the corners of his eyes. From what he had heard, no had visited him, and for as long as he has been awake, the only company Leon had were the doctors, nurses, orderlies and the baby.

Speaking of baby, the door opened, the crib was the first thing Leon saw as well as the nurse. There was soft little cooing noises coming from said crib, the baby squirming around inside. The brunette watched as curious blue-green eyes looked around the room. The nurse pushed the crib until it was next to the bed, placing a battery operated lantern on one of Leon’s side tables. She said it was just in case the power didn’t come back on. She informed him that his tests had been cancelled as well, but advised he get plenty of rest in the meantime. After placing a little blanket on the baby to keep him warm, she left.

Leon looked from the door to the baby before carefully moving around. He noticed there was a clipboard hanging off the end of the crib, so he grabbed it and read it out of curiosity. Sure enough, the baby was his and after several DNA tests, he was technically the mother. The father on the other hand was Chris. He read through the report, reading through how the baby had been delivered. He was interrupted by the loud and happy screeching of the baby, drawing Leon’s attention toward him.

The baby, or Subject Three, watched Leon with big blue-green eyes and a huge toothless grin. The little red-head kicking his legs and moving his arms happily, making more odd little noises at the brunette. Leon chuckled in amusement at the silly baby. He was a cute little baby. In the midst of his babbling, the baby sneezed.

“Bless you.” The agent said, as though the younger occupant could understand him.

The red-head made another loud noise, smiling even wider when Leon acknowledged him. The agent replaced the clipboard, watching the adorable little tyke move around and babbling and kicking happily, as if telling Leon his life story or how his day had been going. The brunette found himself replying to the baby, occasionally saying "yeah?", "really?" or "interesting." 

As the day went on, the baby had been given two bottles and Leon had been fed his bland hospital meals for lunch and dinner. The nurse for the baby had to leave after dinner due to a family emergency. She begrudgingly left a baby bottle in the mini-fridge and set an alarm for Leon on the digital alarm clock. Noticing the look of confusion, she told him that she normally didn’t do this, but since the brunette was cleared by doctor Saria, he would have to feed the baby in the middle of the night. She brought the bottle warmer in and gave him careful instructions, to which he carefully listened, before leaving.

The thunderstorm seemingly got worse. Even though it was technically lights out, Leon kept the lantern on, providing a little bit of light in the dark room. Although some people found them relaxing, he himself hated thunderstorms. Too many bad things had happened to him during them, all BOW related. His head would mess with him, making shadows during the flashes look like zombies. Thunder turned into explosions and the howling wind sounded like people screaming in the night.

A small whimper made him look toward the baby. The little guy was looking around frantically, before looking to Leon with distress. The thunder made the baby flinch, his little face held another look of terror before he began to cry. The agent flinched at the sound, but got out of bed. He leaned down and gently lifted the baby out of the crib, at first lifting him under his arms. The baby looked surprised at first, the crying stopped for a moment as Leon awkwardly held him in front of him. The agent tried to remember how the nurses held the baby before. He cradled the baby against his chest, gently rocking him in his arms.

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay.” He said softly.

The baby calmed down slightly in his arms. The little red-head whimpered lightly, teary blue-green eyes looking up at Leon. A little hand held onto the front of his shirt, holding on for reassurance. The brunette carefully settled back into bed, moving the baby around and holding him in his lap. Leon’s other hand messed with the radio on the battery operated alarm clock before finding a smooth jazz station, turning it up in an attempt to drown out the thunder. The signal kept fading in and out, but it would have to do for now.

He brought up his knees before turning the baby around once more, allowing him to lay against his chest. The baby had his managed to get his little hands under himself, head looking up at Leon while making more cooing noises. The agent chuckled as he watched the little guy try and do a push-up on his chest.

“Whatcha doing, Little Guy?” he asked.

The baby made what sounded like grunting noises, trying to push himself up once more. He must have gotten tired cause he relaxed and laid back down on Leon’s chest, eyes still watching Leon curiously. The agent felt himself relax, sitting against the headboard and the pillows, rubbing the baby’s back in a soothing manner while his other hand supported his bottom once more. The younger babbled up at him some more. 

“You sure are a talkative little fella, but I guess you really didn’t have anyone to talk to before, huh?” Leon asked.

The baby smiled up at him again, making him smile back, “At least you’re a happy little baby.”

The red-head made another noise before burying his face into Leon’s chest, giggling as he did so. The brunette chuckled again, calling the baby a little oddball. He sat there with the baby on his chest, absentmindedly just telling the baby stories, replacing the zombies and BOWs with bad guys and referring to Chris and the others as different superheroes. Well, whatever superheroes he knew, he only knew a couple from the few times he and Chris hung out and watched stuff like the Avengers in theaters. The elder was a huge nerd with that stuff. The baby seemed to like the stories, listening intently and making noises here and there.

He must have been talking for a while cause the alarm on the clock went off, making them both jump at the noise. Leon half expected the sound to make the baby cry, but surprisingly, it made him laugh hysterically instead. The baby screeched and broke out into a fit of laughter. The agent rolled his eyes but smiled. Babies were so strange, but in a cute way. With the hand that was formally on the baby’s back, Leon reached over and shut the device on, the baby still giggling away.

“Time for your Midnight Meal…snack? Either way I have to give your bottle.” Leon said, carefully got out of bed, while holding the little one in his arms.

He went over to the mini-fridge, pulling the bottle from the fridge before heading over to the warmer. Blue eyes studied the device for a moment, pressing the button to turn it on. The little orange light indicated that it was on. He looked between the water cup, the warmer and the bottle. Shit, was he supposed to put the bottle in first or the little cup of water? With a shrug, he placed the bottle in and then poured the water in around it. He moved the dial to the baby bottle picture and waited. Leon looked at the baby, who looked from the warmer to the elder, one little hand held on to a piece of the agent's brown locks.

The device shut off, indicating that it was done. The brunette carefully touched it, surprised when it didn’t burn like he anticipated. It was warm in his hand. He held the bottle for a moment, long enough to realize that it wouldn’t accidentally burn the baby. He made his way to the bed again, sitting down to cradle the baby first before giving him the bottle. The baby cooed contently as he suckled the bottle, eyes constantly watching Leon.

Leon studied the baby’s delicate features, noting little similarities the baby shared with him and Chris. The baby had his eyes and he looked like he had Chris’ nose. He clearly shared the Redfield red-hair and was pale like Leon too. It was harder to tell what facial features, like cheeks and chin due to the baby being a chubby little cutie. While he was studying the baby, he mentally thought of different names for the baby.

When the baby was finished with the bottle, Leon set it on the side table. He hoisted the baby up against his shoulder, gently patting his back. After hearing the little one burp a couple of times, he pulled him off of his shoulder, cradling him against his chest once more. They sat there, the thunderstorm finally dying down outside to just the pouring rain. The jazz music still played softly on the radio.

“You know, Subject Three is a terrible name. I think you deserve an actual name.” Leon said, “How about…Oliver? Ollie for short?” he asked. 

The baby made more cooing noises, a small smile on his lips as he began to doze off. Leon positioned Ollie so he laid against his chest, rubbing his back again as he just sat there. The brunette stayed up, watching the gentle rise and fall of the baby’s chest while listening to the soft jazz music. His brain was still wrapped up in the reality of his situation.

He had a son. He was a parent now, to the little baby in his arms. Not only that, but Chris was the baby’s…father? Other father? Did that technically make him the mom? Would he even tell Chris? He felt like he should, but apart of him wanted to hide the baby from the elder for some reason. Maybe it was because Chris probably wouldn’t even want to see him after what happened in China.

This was assuming Leon would even be able to leave facility with the baby. For all he knew, Ollie and him were stuck here forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Leon must have fallen asleep sometime in the middle of the night, because he was being woken up by a little hand lightly smacking his cheek. He heard gentle cooing noises as well as something in his arms. He didn’t remember falling asleep with a pillow in his arms, plus, pillows didn’t move around as much as this one did. Nor did pillows smack him awake. One blue eye peeked open, meeting wide little blues, hearing the sound of giggling and cooing.

Opening his eyes and stretching a bit, Leon bid Ollie a “Good Morning, Giggles” as he sat up more on the bed. The sun was shining and the clock read six fifty-five in the morning. The little one grabbed a piece of Leon’s hair, looking at the brown locks with wide excited eyes. Little fingers petted at the hair experimentally. Leon smiles and shakes his head, Ollie giggling as the brown hair tickles his little hand. Leon lightly rubs his nose against the baby’s, making Ollie giggle even more. Leon’s heart melted when Ollie tried to mimic him, succeeding in lightly head-butting him in the eye.

“Ow.” Leon chuckled. It wasn’t hard enough to actually hurt luckily. Just caught him off guard.

“Ooo.” The baby cooed.

The brunette laid there, watching the baby with curiosity as Ollie attempted to push himself up again. He was really determined to do so. Leon carefully set Ollie on the bed, sitting on his chest in front of the baby. Ollie pushed himself up, making little grunting noises of frustration. Leon patted the bed, encouraging the little one to push himself up. The baby pushed up some more before collapsing, making a small whining sound. Blue-green eyes looked up in frustration before burying his face into the blankets, little muffled whimpers leaving him.

“Come on, Little Guy. Don’t give up. You can do it.” Leon said softly.

Watery little eyes looked up at him, the baby red in the face and on the verge of tears. Leon felt upset for the baby, deciding that was enough practicing for today. He gently scooped Ollie back up into his arms, patting his back lightly as he cradled him against his chest and telling him not to cry. Ollie nuzzled into his neck, the whimpers of frustration melting into content noises once more. Leon gently rested his head against the baby’s own, humming a tune and rubbing the tiny red-head’s back.

The door to his room opened, a nurse and Dr. Savant entering. The doctor canted his head, asking the nurse what he was seeing here. The nurse turned her head away and kept it downward, seemingly out of shame. Leon drew his knees up defensively, hugging Ollie tighter to his chest as he glared at the doctor. The nurse quietly informed Dr. Savant that Subject One had been cleared by Dr. Saria, so she thought it was okay to let Subject One handle Subject Three.

“Subject One wasn’t cleared by me, and he’s my patient, not Saria’s. I was keeping him and Subject Three separated for a reason.” Savant growled in annoyance, “Besides, we now know we can’t trust Saria anyway, thanks to the BSAA kicking down our doors.”

Leon perked up at that. The BSAA was here? They had been here? Savant told Leon to relax, telling him that they had not come to visit him. They had come to this facility looking for someone else, who had decided not to come to work this morning. The organization had come in, did their sweep of the building and had left early this morning. Savant added that it did not look like Captain Redfield had been with them.

The brunette had slumped into the pillows sadly. No, of course not. Why would Chris want to come back to this place? Dr. Savant sighed, telling the nurse to feed Subject Three, but not Subject One. He also told her to make sure that they were properly bathed. Subject One had a myriad of tests he needed to undergo today, so he would probably be too tired to clean himself up later, and he didn’t need the brunette running to the bathroom nonstop during the tests. The nurse nodded, leaving to fetch a bottle of formula for the baby, taking and discarding the one from last night.

Dr. Savant stood at the end of the bed, in front of Leon, the agent still glaring up at him, “He’s going to be transferred to another facility tomorrow. One that specializes in infected or “Biohazard” children and pediatrics. The same facility in DC that treated Sherry Birkin and Manuela Hidalgo.”

The brunette clutched Ollie closer to his chest, arms wrapping protectively around the baby. The doctor continued on, telling Leon that he was going to be transferred out as well, but the day after tomorrow, to a facility in Michigan. That was where Savant originally came from. The brunette was going to be tested for breeding, mating, and fertility. The virus was still in his blood stream, but it was dormant at the moment. The team there was going to place him in a room with men and women alike and see if the virus would seek out a suitable “Alpha” partner amongst the other subjects.

“Or, perhaps, it only has you react to one other person. A certain Captain Redfield?” Savant said, “Though, in his report, he said the virus threatened to kill him and would have sought out a child from either Lieutenant Nivans or even settling for Jake Muller, who had the cure in his blood.”

Blue eyes cast downward in embarrassment, a light blush on his cheeks. The virus would not have killed Chris, he remembered that. It had taken a hold of his body, threatening a seizure if he pulled the trigger on Chris.

The doctor hummed in amusement at Leon cowering. The door opened once more, Nurse Linda walking in empty handed. Before Savant could snap at the nurse, someone with a badge in hand and a gun to the nurse’s head came in, Leon recognizing them as Captain Jill Valentine and Barry Burton. Jill kept her badge raised, pulling her own gun out should Savant move the wrong way. She told the doctor to put his hands in the air, to which the doctor did. Jill glanced at Leon, nodding at him, silent way of asking if he was alright. He nodded back. With another nod, she momentarily glanced at the baby before focusing on Savant, informing him that the facility was being shut down and the doctor was to be arrested.

“You are under arrest for illegal human experimentation, and helping and harboring an international bioterrorist.” Jill said firmly as Barry wrestled Savant into a pair of handcuffs.

More footsteps followed, Sherry running in, Claire’s voice could be heard yelling at someone to “Get on the ground” in the hallway. Sherry looked winded, asking Jill if they had found “him” yet. The blonde gasped when she turned to see Leon sitting on the bed, a baby in his arms.

“Leon! Are you alright?” Sherry asked, running to his side.

The brunette looked down at Ollie, who looked up at him with a toothless grin. He smiled and looked back to Sherry, “Yeah, we’re okay.” He said, Ollie making a noise of confirmation.

* * *

“I think this goes there…no, wait, other side.” Claire instructed.

Leon, with his hair tied back and in a pair of comfortable sweats and white t-shirt, was in the midst of building and setting up Ollie’s baby swing, Claire helping and reading the directions as they sat on the floor. Ollie gnawed on the side of his playpen, drooling all over the foam siding and occasionally yelling his two cents to the duo.

It had been a month since their rescue from that horrible facility. After registering Ollie's birth and settling his documents in the Government system, Hunnigan, and FOS/DSO, had moved Leon out of his apartment and moved him,, Ollie, and the cat, Munchkin, to a pet and child friendly gated community. One with a swimming pool and a playground/park. It was odd for Leon, having lived in a small apartment with just his cat for so long, and then one day having a baby and moving to a house. It was a decent house, three bedroom, two bathroom, well, three, cause he had one small bathroom in his bedroom.

Once he had settled in, Leon had been put on “Maternity Leave” and had been working from home so he could take care of Ollie. When he returned back to work, he would have the option of retirement, desk work, or instructor work at the training camp. Hunnigan said he had the option to ho back into the field, but she figured that he would rather have the “better options”.

There had been a “Welcome Home” party thrown for him and Ollie at his new home thanks to Claire and Sherry. A lot of people showed up, but Chris had not been one of them. The brunette was not sure how to feel about that, but just assumed Chris was either busy with his work or just did not want to see him.

“I think that is…" Claire had been caught off by her ringing phone. She looked down at the text message on the screen from Moira, "SHIT!” She exclaimed, earning a scolding look from Leon, “Sorry! I forgot about the TerrasSave Charity event happening today.”

Leon canted his head, “What charity event?” he asked curiously, testing the swing, and nodding when it moved smoothly back and forth. Munchkin jumped into the seat, meowing when it moved. 

Claire explained that there was going to be a fundraiser downtown today. A “Picnic In the Park”. It was a family event and there would be games and activities for people to pay for. They were also sponsoring a pet adoption and such. People could also sign up for recruitment, volunteer work, or just donate money. She was one of the many heads of the committee planning it, but had completely forgotten about it. Leon offered her a ride, and she offered an invite to him and Ollie. She promised that, because they would be her guests, that admission and food was free.

“Sure.” Leon said with a smile, “Just give me a minute to get me and Ollie ready.”

Claire nodded and smiled back, “Yea, no problem!” she said.

Leon stood up and went over to the playpen. Ollie made little excited sounds, yelling his excitement when Leon picked him up. The brunette took Ollie into his nursery to get dressed. The little red-head giggling and yelling, squirming in excitement as Leon changed his diaper and dressed him. Leon chuckled. The baby knew that getting dressed, meant that they were going out. The baby was dressed in a black and white striped long-sleeved, hooded onesie and little jeans. Leon put on his socks and little black sneakers, playfully putting up Ollie’s hood, making the baby giggle.

After dressing Ollie and getting his diaper bag together, Leon handed the baby over to Claire, asking the older red-head to watch the baby for a moment while he got dressed himself. Settling for a blue v-neck, jeans, and boots as well as a leather jacket, Leon grabbed his keys, diaper bag, and some baby snacks and a bottle. Claire offered to carry and strap in Ollie.

“We’ll be back later. Watch the house, Munch.” Leon said to the now sleeping cat, who slept in the newly built baby swing.

* * *

Chris stood there absolutely bored as some Jessica woman talked his and Barry’s ears off. He idly sipped his soda again, trying his best to pay attention, but she was just so damn boring conversation wise. She started talking about “How interesting” Chris seemed and how “very interesting” it must be to be a Captain of the BSAA. She asked about the Silver Daggers and such, having heard so much about him from Claire. The eldest Redfield made a mental note to talk to his sister about trying to send strange women after him when he saw her.

Speaking of the youngest Redfield, she finally made her way to the picnic, making Chris chuckle. How could someone who invited everyone and set up this picnic, show up late herself. His chuckles ceased when he saw Leon…with a baby? Why…did Leon have a baby? When? Sure, Chris had been gone for a while, but he didn’t think it had been THAT long. And when did Leon have time to get a girl pregnant? And wasn’t he gay? The now brunette had been in a coma for a year, and had been in China before that.

Chris blushed at the memory of China. When the younger, then a blonde, rode him, sucked him off, and did about a thousand other positions in the Kama Sutra with Chris. All due to a virus in his bloodstream that had been determined to get Leon pregnant. The last time he really saw Leon was when the younger had a seizure on the back seat of the hummer and then transported to a medical helicopter.

The raven-haired male tuned Jessica out, thinking about his sex life since then. He really didn’t get any action after China. He had been kept for a year in the same facility as Leon, just to be sure Chris had not contracted the virus. They ran so many tests on him, and not once had he heard or seen the agent the entire time he was there until after Leon apparently woke up from a coma. Chris had been released finally, but had been denied visitation. He was soon deployed to investigate a new threat. And then Mexico happened with Glenn Arias escaping and that had taken up his time since.

There was that brief reprieve, when Chris found himself thinking about China and then this. He had gotten drunk, and took a woman home. He then sent her home because he could not stop thinking about Leon for some reason. The agent had haunted his dreams, and his thoughts during the waking hours, constantly worrying about whether or not he would be able to face the younger ever again. He didn’t think he would see Leon...until now, when Claire invited him to this thing.

Claire told Leon to help himself to the food and activities. There was a petting zoo if he was feeling adventurous for Ollie. Leon smiled shyly, saying he would check it out later. Maybe after he got some lunch into his and Ollie’s systems. She nodded, telling him that she would be right back. Leaving the brunette to stand there awkwardly with the baby in his arms. Something suddenly piqued Ollie’s interests, the baby kicking his legs in excitement, squealing in delight. Leon looked over, blushing shyly at the newcomer. What was he doing here?

Chris made his way over to the agent until he was standing right next to him. The agent acted like he hadn't noticed Chris standing there. The raven-haired male chuckled as the baby squealed and reached out toward him, blue eyes trained on Chris’ beard. The elder offered his hand to the baby, the little red-head wrapping his little fingers around the man’s index finger. 

“Hi.” Chris said, more so to Leon than the pudgy little cutie in his arms.

“Hi…” Leon said awkwardly, finally looking up at Chris, offering a small, barely there smile.

They stood there in silence, until the baby began to get fussy, leaning toward Chris as if to get closer. Chris set his drink down on the nearby picnic table, holding his hands out toward the baby. The baby reached out, Leon begrudgingly handing him over to Chris. Ollie immediately grabs Chris' beard, tiny fingers curiously tangling in the curls there. The baby makes curious cooing noises as he touches Chris' face. Leon watching cautiously, eyes mainly focused on the baby.

Chris catches Leon's stare, noticing how the younger shifts his weight from one foot to the other in a worried fashion. He glances at Chris before watching his baby. The youngest Redfield had returned, Claire feeling the tension, about to say something or greet her brother before Chris cuts her off, "I'm not going to hurt him, Leon."

The now brunette looks up at Chris now, the usual scowl still on his face. Leon scoffs holding his hands out as he goes to take the baby. With a quickness, one of Ollie's little hands snatches a decent sized piece of Leon's hair. The agent freezes as the baby giggles in victory, pulling Leon closer and nuzzling his face against the soft brown hair.

"Ollie..." Leon says, gently using one hand to try and dislodge the death grip the baby has on his hair.

The baby's one hand scratched at Chris' beard while the other hand had Leon's hair. Claire gushes at the sight, taking her phone out and snapping a quick picture, much to Leon's annoyance. The baby does a little yank on Leon's hair, earning a quiet "Ow, Ollie." This causes Leon to move impossibly closer to Chris and Ollie. Chris moves a hand to wrap around Leon's waist, making the younger freeze.

Chris feels the younger go tense under his touch, "Relax." Chris says.

The baby coos again, looking up at Chris when he talks before looking back to Leon. Ollie makes a noise as he tries to mimic what Chris said. The baby suddenly releases them both, short attention span now drawn to the ring around Chris' neck, little blue green eyes widened in wonder at the shiny object.

Leon sighs, pulling one of the teething necklaces from the diaper bag before putting it in Ollie's hand in place of the ring. The baby makes excited noises before gnawing on the little rubber charms, making what sounds like little growls as he does.

Chris chuckles at the adorable little baby before looking to Leon, "He's an adorable little tyke." Chris said, letting Ollie wrap his little hand around one of his fingers, "Where's his Mom? Or who's his mom?"

Leon thinks carefully, "I am, in a way."

Chris raises a brow, "No, seriously."

"I am being serious." Leon deadpans.

"...how?"

Leon shakes his head, holding his hands out, but Ollie just looks at him before going back to gnawing on the necklace. Traitor.

"China." Leon said.

Chris raises a brow and it takes him a moment to realize what he was talking about. Brown eyes widen in shock and realization, looking from Leon to Ollie and then back to Leon. But that would mean...

"The virus...that would mean...that I'm..." Chris says.

Leon nods, taking Ollie back from the elder, "Yeah," he simply says, "the virus."

"When? What happened?"

Leon sighed, "I don't...want to talk about it. Not here..."

There's another awkward silence before Leon thanks Claire for inviting them, apologizing for not staying and telling her that he was going to take Ollie home. She gave a smile, nodding in understanding and saying that this would be here all weekend and he was free to come back. Chris takes his drink off of the picnic table, throwing it away in the nearby trashcan "Here, let me come with you."  

"Chris, you really don't have to. Besides, Ollie's getting hungry and could probably use a nap." Leon insists, shifting Ollie in his arms, the baby grabbing the piece of leather that sticks out on his jacket, sneakily trying to put it in his mouth, "Ollie, don't eat that."

The baby stops and looks up at him, tugging on the piece of leather once more.

"Really, besides, I just want to talk. I want to know what happened to you two." Chris says, gently stopping Leon in his tracks by grabbing the strap of the diaper bag.

A sigh of defeat leaves the brunette, "Fine." He says, allowing the elder to carry the diaper bag.

Chris follows Leon back to his car, watching as the baby giggles when the agent tries to wrestle Ollie's squirming limbs into the straps. Once he was strapped in, Ollie started making happy and excited yelling noises, kicking his little legs. The brunette chuckles at the baby's silliness making Chris laugh as well.

Leon gently shuts the door so not to startle Ollie. Chris offered to drive, so Leon let him. The brunette settled in the passenger seat, relaxing against the headrest. They drove in almost silence, Ollie babbling and Chris or Leon replying with "Yeah?" Or "Really? Interesting."

After parking and getting into Leon's house, which was in a surprisingly beautiful and expensive looking gated community, the agent took Ollie to his bedroom so he could change his diaper. Chris hung his jacket on the hook, looking around the living room. It was the perfect mix of Leon and Ollie. There were various baby toys like a swing, a mat with little dangling things above it, plastic and cardboard books on the coffee table, etc. Chris settled on the couch, nearly jumping when he heard a small noise. He looked to the recliner, noticing a little gray cat with gold eyes staring at him.

"Well, hi there." Chris said, moving his hand and fingers in a way the cat found enticing enough to come over and investigate. The cat trotted over, first sniffing his hand before rubbing up against it, purring lightly.

"I see you've met Munchkin." Leon said, coming back out in sweats once more, hair in a small ponytail as well with Ollie in his arms in a pair of footie pajamas with ducks on them. He gently set the baby down on the play mat, the baby immediately rolling himself on to his front. The baby saw Munchkin, making excited noises once more.

Leon went to the kitchen, getting Ollie a jar of mashed fruit and a bottle and Chris a bottle of water. Chris watched as the cat jumped back on to the recliner, out of Ollie's reach. Ollie tried to get on to his knees, but couldn't. He grunted and tried over and over again.

"He's still learning to crawl?" Chris asked out loud.

Leon chuckled, coming from the kitchen with the stuff in hands, "Yeah. He's working so he could one day catch up to Munchkin."

Ollie grunted again, making noises at the cat, who merely looked down at the baby, flicking his tail. Ollie pushed himself up, staring up at the stubborn cat. He screeched at the cat, babbling what Chris imagined were curses at Munchkin.

The elder got down on the floor on his hands and knees, causing Ollie to look toward Chris' direction. The little redhead watched in curiosity as Chris slowly crawled over to him. Ollie cooed, Leon also watching curiously as Chris went over to Ollie. What was he doing?

Chris stopped midway, patting the floor, "Come on, Ollie. You can do it." He said.

The baby smiled, trying to push himself on to his knees, dragging himself across the floor toward Chris. He made more noises, trying his damnedest. Leon set the stuff down on the coffee table, sitting on the floor and watching.

Ollie's little face flushed red in frustration, but his eyes held determination as he got up on to his knees. They kept sliding out from under himself, but he kept pushing. Leon was cheering Ollie on as Chris kept patting the floor, "Come on, Little Guy, you can do it."  
Ollie grunted, getting on to his knees. He was there for a couple seconds, before carefully moving forward.

He collapsed, but he didn't let that stop him. He managed to army crawl over to Chris, Leon smiling as he did so.

Chris sat back on his knees, lifting Ollie up, "Yay! Look at you!" He said, putting the baby back down, "Crawl over to Mommy." Chris said, positioning Ollie in Leon's direction.

Leon blushed at the "Mommy" comment, but let it subside, "Come on, Ollie!" He said, holding his hands out, "Come on, baby!" He said.

Ollie smiled a toothless grin and screeched again, army crawling back over to Leon. Leon lifts the baby up, kissing him on his chubby little cheeks before giving him Eskimo kisses. Ollie giggled, hands petting at the loose pieces of the agent's brown hair.

Chris smiled, finding the sight absolutely precious. He was swooning at the sight of Leon just being happy with the baby. Leon moved his legs so that he could cradle Ollie against his knees, opening the jar of mashed fruit before spoon feeding Ollie, occasionally dabbing his mouth with the little baby rag.

The BSAA Captain moved around and sat next to Leon, watching Ollie eat, "No bib?" He asked.

Leon chuckled, "He's actually not very messy when eating "wet/jarred food"."

"Now, if he sat at the height chair and I left the jar in front of him..." he said, remembering the time he had turned his back to answer Claire. The baby had painted the kitchen and the cat in mashed peas. It looked like the scene from the Exorcist.

Chris chuckled, "I can imagine." His smile melted, "So...what happened?"

Leon's smile turned into a frown, spooning up some of the food that missed Ollie's mouth, "Well, turns out, I was in a coma for a year and pregnant with this little guy."

Chris listened intently, a look of concern on his features. They kept both Chris and Leon there for a year, but Leon and the baby had been kept there longer. Once Leon explained his side, Chris explained his side. 

"I wasn't allowed to see you at all, and they kept talking about a Subject Three, but never telling me about it. Saying it was classified. Claire and the others had seen you, but they weren't allowed to get close. The doctors kept you Quarantined, in a room lined with plastic."

Leon was horrified but tried not to show it for fear of distressing Ollie, "Then, one day, the doctors wouldn't allow visitation for you anymore. They said that you had become viral and could contaminant others if they got too close."

Chris told him that someone from TerraSave (Moira Burton) infiltrated the facility and found out the truth. Chris didn't get a chance to see Leon's relief due to an emergency in Mexico due to an Arms Dealer.

"I really did want to see you...it's just..." Chris said.

"Work got in the way." Leon finished.

Chris chuckled and nodded. Leon chuckled as well, finishing with Ollie's food as he dabbed up the mess. He then grabbed Ollie's bottle, turning to Chris, "Did you want to feed him?" He asked.

Chris gave him a look of surprise, "Uh, yeah. Sure." He said, gently taking Ollie from Leon as well as the bottle. Leon gave him the baby rag in case Ollie spit up.

Leon watched as Chris fed Ollie. The soldier looked like a giant teddy bear holding Ollie as carefully as could be. The brunette leaned against him, watching the softly cooing baby, who looked up at both of them.

Chris gently rocked Ollie, watching the baby's eyes flutter as he suckled on the bottle. Gently coaxing the nipple from his mouth, Chris put Ollie over his shoulder. He gently pat his back, listening as Ollie burped.

He handed Ollie over to Leon, who rocked Ollie in his arms as he walked him into the bedroom to put him down for a nap. Leon turned on the baby monitor, turning on the app on his phone to watch in case Ollie woke up later on.

Leon comes over to clean up the jar and the baby bottle before sitting down on the couch to join Chris. The elder is watching him and then the phone, watching the sleeping baby on the screen, "This is so surreal. I can't believe I'm a dad."

Leon shrugs, "It all happened so fast. I can't believe we're both parents. What happened? In China, I mean?" He asked, "And what about this Arms Dealer?"

Chris explained that Simmons and Carla had been stopped, but Piers had been lost in the process. The clean up apparently had been a disaster within itself. After Chris' release, there had been talks as well as an assignment regarding an Arms Dealer selling and trading Tricell's and Neo-Umbrella's products and weapons.

"Who is this guy?" Leon asked.

Chris pulled out his own phone, bringing up a picture of a man Leon had seen at the facility. Leon's eyes widened in shock, taking the phone from Chris' hands.

"Leon? What is it?" He asked.

"This man...he was one of the doctors at the facility."

Chris looked between Leon and the screen, "What?!"

Leon nodded, "He was there! He was one of the guys that would conduct blood tests. He drew mine and Ollie's blood a couple of times."

Chris looked panicked, "Did he inject you or Ollie with anything?"

Leon shook his head, "No. He just kept taking our blood. It was like he was looking for something. Shit, Dr. Saira was a nice guy too…one of the few nice ones there.” he said, staring at the man’s face on the screen in shock. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Although Leon could not give him very much information about Arias, Chris was grateful for the agent telling him what little he knew and what work Arias had done inside the facility. From the sounds of it, he mostly did blood work on the patients inside to determine what viruses they had and whether or not they were still contagious or infectious. He apparently had been the one to clear not only Chris, but Leon and Ollie as well.

After their “Mission Briefing” as Leon called it, Chris had received a phone call from an unknown number. Coincidentally, Ollie had woken up at the same time from his nap, causing Leon to go check on him. The BSAA Captain excused himself to the backyard to answer the phone, deciding to have himself a smoke while he was out there. Once outside, Chris lit a cigarette and answered the phone.

He wished he had not answered. Claire, apparently, called to arrange him to meet someone for a blind date on Friday, under the guise of “We missed you at the picnic!”. Chris shook his head in disbelief, chuckling while his baby sister spoke. She playfully insulted him, calling him a jerk for disappearing on her, but thanked him for checking up on Leon and Ollie in the next breath. She then mentioned that she knew how lonely he was, and how his previous flings had not worked out, but promised him that she found “The One” for him. If he was willing to meet with this person on Friday.

“Do I have a choice, Baby Sister?” he asked, only partially joking.

“No.” she deadpanned, half joking as well, “Just…please give them a chance…for me?” she asked pleadingly.

After tapping off some ash from the end of his cigarette, Chris found himself looking through the back window into the house. From this angle, through the kitchen, Chris could see Leon in the living room, bouncing Ollie in his arms and talking in a goofy baby voice. Almost as if he were singing and dancing with the little red-head. Blue eyes momentarily met brown, Leon giving Chris a small, shy smile blushing when he realized the elder could see him. Chris smiled back, turning back around as Leon ducked out of sight, Ollie trying to steal a look at Chris over the agent’s shoulder.

The elder felt his heart melt at the two, wondering if Leon was seeing anyone. Most likely, the brunette was attractive enough. He could have anyone he wanted. Still, Chris wondered if maybe Leon was single due to being busy with Ollie and work. Or rather, Chris was secretly hoping the younger man was single, but…would he be interested in him? After all that happened in China? He had to be…otherwise he would not have disclosed the fact that Chris was Ollie’s other parent. Nor would he have allowed him to venture back to his home.

But…what if the younger was not interested? What if he only told him because he thought it was only right that Chris knew he had a son? What if, after today, Leon only let him visit or babysit Ollie for a week or weekend? What if after this, Leon himself wanted nothing to do with him? With a sigh, Chris accepted Claire’s offer, asking for the time and place.

* * *

Friday rolled around much faster than anticipated, or desired. Chris exiting his office to excuse himself from work early to the locker room to change into his outfit for tonight. He was to meet the “Lucky Lady” at the fancy little Italian restaurant in town off of 4th and 2nd Street. Claire asked him to “wear something nice”, so he settled on the black turtleneck she had gotten him for Christmas a couple years ago underneath of a black jacket and some nice dress pants.

While he was getting ready, he found himself thinking about Leon and Ollie again. Last weekend when Chris said he had to leave, Leon had been surprised to say the least. Nonetheless, Leon thanked him for stopping by, asking if he needed a ride home. Chris politely rejected, calling himself a cab. The brunette reminded him that he was always welcome to visit whenever, even telling him that he could take Ollie home for a week or two. The BSAA chuckled, jokingly telling him that he did not think Ollie would like it in the small apartment Chris had. And the only toys Chris had were guns and all that.

They kept in contact throughout the week, Leon texting Chris “Ollie Updates”, sending pictures and videos of the baby, even having the little guy babble on the phone. Speaking of which, Chris’ phone went off, the little notification telling him that Leon sent him another message. A smile crossed his lips as the raven-haired male opened the message.

“He’s been sleepy all day.” Leon’s voice said, a video of Ollie holding a spoon while dozing off in the highchair table. Occasionally, Ollie would snap back up in attention, little face contorting into a fussy expression while placing his baby spoon in the jar of food, scooping up some of the mush before bringing it to his wide opened mouth. It would either hit its mark or miss completely, getting on the baby’s bib or face. Chris felt himself smiling at the video, texting back a laughing emoji and a “Cute”.

“Much rather be watching the baby doze off and using a spoon than going on this date.” Chris said out loud, putting on his dress shoes.

After spraying a decent amount of cologne, and checking himself once more in the mirror, Chris grabbed his duffle bag and headed out. He made a mental note to stop at a quaint little flower shop to pick up a small bouquet of flowers for his date.

* * *

Leon knew something was off with Ollie when he got the baby up this morning. Usually, the little guy was already wide awake around six in the morning, but he slept in until about seven thirty, eight o’clock. When Leon went to get him, Ollie’s face was flushed and he looked exhausted. He was not very energetic either, and was very fussy. The poor little guy must have had an upset stomach or something, cause he had diarrhea. It wasn’t until after lunch time, after sending Chris the video, did Leon take the baby to the doctor, Ollie vomiting all over the high chair.

The brunette was now at the children’s hospital, leg bouncing nervously as he sat in the Waiting Room, eyes trained on the door where the pediatrician had taken Ollie to be checked on. Leon had been so distressed, the woman suggested he wait in here. His anxiety shot up when he saw her reemerge without his baby, wearing a small smile that did nothing to ease how anxious he felt.

“Mr. Kennedy, I have good news and bad news.” She said, “Bad news first; he’s got a fever and needs to stay overnight to be taken care of. Good News is; it’s early enough that we should be able to treat it quickly. You are welcome to stay overnight with him to make sure he is okay.”

Leon felt his heart drop to his stomach, feeling terrible. His baby had a fever…and now poor Ollie had to be kept overnight. How had he gotten it? He constantly wiped everything down and kept everything clean. Even when they went out shopping or to the playground. And Ollie had all his shots…Leon honestly did not know how his baby had gotten sick.

Seeing the wheels turning in his head, the doctor reassured him that Ollie would be fine. He probably caught a small cold or bacteria during a shopping trip or something. It was not Leon’s fault and it was cold and flu season after all. The baby would be well taken care of.

“Thank you.” Leon said with a small smile, “May I see him?”

She smiled and nodded, “Of course.”

Leon was led down a hallway to an overnight room where Ollie was already waiting in a blue hospital crib. The little guy was laying down, sucking on a pacifier with a little hospital tag around his ankle. He was dressed in his diaper and a t-shirt, a little rag around his shoulders. His cheeks were rosy in color, softly cooing up at Leon when he saw him, a little hand reaching for him.

The agent smiled, letting the baby hold on to his finger, “Hi, buddy.” He whispered, trying not to get even more upset.

“We took his temperature and are running some blood tests to see what exactly caused the fever. Luckily, he hasn’t vomited since he got in here, so that may have been a one time thing. He did have another bout of diarrhea, but has been changed and cleaned up. It did not seem so bad this time, so maybe his fever is already reducing on its own.” The Doctor informed him.

She then proceeded to show him around the room, showing him the sleeper couch that pulled out into a bed, the remote and television, the bathroom, changing station, and if necessary, a little closet/drawer space. She also gave him directions to the vending machines and cafeteria. If they needed anything else, they could just hit the little buzzer over Ollie’s crib.

“Am I allowed to hold him? Or does he have to stay in the crib the whole time?” Leon asked, setting his jacket on the recliner in the room.  
  
“Of course you can hold him. He’s your baby, Leon.” The doctor said, “Though, I do recommend you washing your hands before and after you hold him. Just to be on the safe side.”  

Leon nodded, watching as Ollie turned over in his crib to sit up, staring up at Leon with big blue eyes. The doctor asked if Leon needed someone to bring them clothes or if he needed to call anyone. He thought about it for a moment, nodding and deciding to call either Sherry or Claire to inform them of where he was. Either would come keep an eye on Ollie while he packed some clothes for the night. He also notified Chris to keep the man updated.

* * *

Chris was dying of boredom as his date texted on her phone for the billionth time today, only nodding or mumbling out “Sweet” or “Cool” or “Yeah” every once in a while. He wondered what was on her phone that seemed to be more interesting than this date. Though, one thing was for certain; Chris would rather be anywhere but here, and had better conversation with the waiter than the woman, or Joyce. Seriously, what was Claire thinking with this one?

“Hey,” Joyce said, “I’m just going to go answer this. Do you mind?” she asked, getting up from the table.

Chris shook his head, watching the woman saunter off to the bathroom. He sighed, sipping at his wine as he looked over the dessert menu. He was just thankful that this disaster was almost over. Out of nowhere, his own phone went off, recognizing Leon’s ringtone. The man looked around before answering it.

“Hey, Leon. What’s up?” he asked.

“Hi, Chris.” Leon greeted, sounding slightly on edge, “I’m at the hospital with Ollie.”

Chris’ eyes widened in shock and concern, “Everything alright? Are you two okay?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah. Well…no. Ollie’s sick. He’s okay though, at the moment…but we’re staying overnight until he’s better.”

Chris picked up his jacket from the back of the chair, standing up and asking the waiter for the check. Joyce came back, looking confused and annoyed, but the BSAA Captain informed her that he had to leave early due to a family emergency. He apologized and paid for their dinner before leaving.

* * *

Leon reclined on the pull-out couch, the cushions pulled out so he could lay his legs across it, laying on his side and facing Ollie’s crib. The bag of clothes he packed for them both sat in the small closet space. Ollie was reclining against one of his pillows, a lightweight blanket over him to keep him warm, only partially watching the puppies on the television screen.

The arrangements had been made and Munchie had been given extra food before he left. He did phone Sherry to ask her to feed the cat just in case they had to stay an extra day. The blonde girl had been all too happy to do so. Claire also came by to watch Ollie while Leon packed their stuff for however long they would be here.

Ollie looked over at Leon, who was watching the baby with concern. Ollie cooed at him, smiling through the pacifier, opening and closing his tiny hand to wave at the brunette. Leon chuckled, waving back before setting his hand in the crib. Tiny hands grasped his own, lifting it to look at his palm and fingers. He guessed the baby was studying his hand, a little index finger tracing the lines and scars on his palms, feeling gun calloused fingers. Ollie looked at one of his own tiny hands while also looking back at Leon’s, as though trying to figure out why they did not look the same. 

There was a light knock on the door, causing both Leon and Ollie to look at it curiously. The agent told whomever was there to come in. The door opened slowly, a balloon drifting in causing Ollie to follow the interesting object, little nails digging into Leon’s hand in excitement and curiosity. Chris smiled and blushed as he entered the room, holding a single rose in a small vase in one arm, and a Captain America Teddy bear in the other. The hand holding the bear managed to get a hold on the balloon that said, “Get Well Soon.”

“Hi.” Chris said sheepishly, “I, uh, stopped by the gift shop…I hope it’s not too much.”

Leon chuckled watching as Ollie reached out toward the teddy bear as Chris set it in his crib. Chris then tied the balloon to the one railing, chuckling as Ollie hugged the teddy bear and reached for the balloon at the same time. The baby cooed excitedly, reaching out to try and grab it, even though it was impossibly too far away. Chris handed Leon the rose in a vase, making the agent blush.

“I didn’t know what to get, but I figured everyone likes roses and babies love balloons and teddy bears.” Chris explained, scratching the back of his neck.

Leon nodded, wearing a small smile as he set the vase down on the small side table, “Thank you. It’s all very kind of you. And it seems like Ollie likes the bear and the balloon.” He said as he and Chris watched Ollie cuddle the bear, watching the balloon as it slowly turned.

The BSAA Captain nodded, turning back to Leon, “How are you two holding up?” he asked, bringing over one of the chairs that sat in the corner, “You said he had a fever?”

“Yeah. He has to stay overnight for observation. This is the calmest he’s been all day. He was fussy and crying all morning, then tired and sleepy, and now he’s content. He hasn’t vomited since this morning, but he still has diarrhea and will occasionally disassociate and just stare for hours. His fever went down two degrees though. Still don’t know what caused it.”

“Aw, shit. It sounds like you two had a rough day. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Chris replied.

Leon simply shrugged, “On another note, he may be better by tomorrow. Maybe.” He then noticed Chris was dressed up, smelling of expensive cologne, “Did you have a conference today, or something?”

The elder looked down at himself, shrugging off the jacket and setting it on the backrest, “No. I was in the middle of a date, actually.”

“Aw, I’m sorry.” Leon apologized, “I didn’t mean to interrupt your date…”

Chris shook his head, “No need to apologize. The whole thing was a mess anyway. She was more interested in her cellphone than me. I’d rather be here, to be honest.”

“Maybe if you text or call her, she’ll pay more attention to you?” Leon asked jokingly.

Chris laughed at that, “Maybe. I really don’t want to call her though. She really wasn’t my type.”

“Well, what is your type then, Captain?” Leon asked, smiling as Ollie gave up on the balloon and decided to cuddle with his teddy bear.

Chris smiled, explaining that he usually preferred women. Brunettes mostly. Lately though, a guy caught and kept his attention. Leon asked if the guy was a brunette. Chris nodded, adding that said guy was known to change his hair color in the past though. And he was close to this man and saw this guy as someone he could trust. He would die for this person and owed them a lot. He didn’t know if this person felt the same toward him though. There had been an event that kind of confused him and blurred the lines.

Leon blushed, having a feeling that he knew whom Chris was talking about, “Did this event happen in the past year? In a certain country in Asia?”

“Yes.”

“…and you said that person is close to you?”

“Yes.”

“…is that person in this room?”

“…I would be lying if I said no.”

Leon’s blush deepened, Ollie reaching out to touch his hand in concern, wondering why the elder’s face was so red. Leon simply asked Chris how long he felt like that toward him. Chris admitted that Leon had been in his head a little before China, after Edonia. He hadn’t remembered his name at the time, but he recognized the feelings of wanting to be closer to him. He didn’t understand how close he wanted to be until after China during their time in the facility. He thought about Leon a lot. And even afterward, when he got out. He couldn’t see himself with anyone else. And then finding out he had a son with the agent…

“I was worried…that you wouldn’t be interested.” Chris admitted.

Leon felt touched and felt his heart thudding in his chest. Was this…did Chris just admit that he had feelings for him too?

“I…well…I don’t know what to say.” Leon admitted, “Other than “Holy shit what a relief.””

Chris looked up at that with shocked brown orbs, “Really? I thought…because of the virus.”

Leon shook his head, explaining that it amplified his feelings for Chris and made him act on them. At least, that was the only thing he could think of, cause he never really felt attracted to anyone else since leaving the facility. Or before then…maybe one, but…that was Ada then…and Buddy later…but his feelings for Chris were stronger than what he felt for the others. But he would never tell Chris that. He would misinterpret that completely, thinking Leon wasn’t actually interested. Or becoming insecure.

“If anything, I thought that you wouldn’t want to see me again. After how I acted in China…it was so embarrassing...” Leon admitted.

The elder smiled, breathing a sigh of relief at Leon’s confession. He asked if it would be okay to hug him, earning a laugh from Leon, who nodded in approval. Chris tightly embraced the younger, making Ollie jealous, yelling through his pacifier at the two. Chris chuckled, about to pick Ollie up until Leon reminded him to wash his hands first, explaining that it was a precaution for now.

“Right.” Chris chuckled in embarrassment, “I forgot that he was sick. Guess he’s looking better already.”

After washing his hands, Chris gently lifted the baby out of the crib, Ollie still clutching the teddy bear Chris gave him. The raven-haired man held the baby carefully, as though the red-head was made of glass, letting the little one hold his finger again. Ollie smiled through the pacifier as Chris spoke in a baby voice, asking him how he was feeling. The baby buried his face in Chris’ chest, cuddling against him as he began to doze off again. Leon looked between the two in awe, wishing his phone had more battery in it so he could steal a picture. 

A nurse came in to check on them, stopping when she noticed Chris standing there, "Oh! I'm sorry! I had not realized I was intruding. Is this one of your visitors?" 

Leon and Chris exchanged looks and Leon nodded, "Yeah, he's Ollie's other dad. Is there something the matter?" 

She shook her head, apologizing and informed them that the staff could bring dinner up for them if they were ready to eat. The men nodded once more, Leon telling her that they would order in a bit. With another nod, she apologized again before leaving. They stood there quietly, neither saying anything, Ollie looking between them expectedly. 

“If you want…" the brunette began, cutting through the silence, "...you can stay overnight here. Ollie and I could use the company.” Leon offered, “I mean, it’s in a hospital, so it’s no slumber party. And you and I would have to share the couch." 

The elder’s smile widened, “I would love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! SParkie96 
> 
> Got Chreon Ideas for me? Send them through!


End file.
